The Truth in Life or Death Sequel to Minimal Loss
by smg55
Summary: The effects of Emily's time as a hostage on the ranch.
1. Authors Note

**The Truth in Life or Death-Sequel to Minimal Loss**

**This is the second story to my story Minimal loss. You must read that one to understand this one. I am going to start each chapter with a quote. **

"The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid. We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we'll lose it. We fear that if we do not have love we will be unhappy." Richard Bach


	2. Confessions

**Chapter 1- Confessions**

"Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling - frightened you'll slip away." Madonna"

* * *

Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau walk together into the police building and into the conference room. They find only Agent Hotchner in there. He is standing and makes no indication for them to sit so they don't. They know this is when they'll get chewed out but at least they have each other. "Agent Jareau would you like to tell your _wife_ what you did to that nurse at the hospital?"

"I sort of arrested her." Agent Jareau admits.

"Why did you do that?" Agent Prentiss replies shocked and slightly amused.

"She wouldn't let me see you." Agent Jareau replies.

"Yes she arrested her on the grounds of obstructing a federal investigation. I'm not sure about you Agent Jareau but I know nothing of an investigation regarding Agent Prentiss." Agent Hotchner says sternly.

"I'm sorry sir." Agent Jareau apologizes.

Agent Hotchner isn't all that concerned with the arrest of the nurse so he continues, "Then there is the matter of you ordering me to arrest the nurse."

Agent Prentiss is truly shocked. "JJ what did you do?"

"Agent Prentiss." Agent Hotchner says sternly telling her she did not have permission to speak.

Agent Jareau says simply, "I'm sorry sir."

"Agent Jareau you do not nor can you order your superior around. I give the orders and you follow them. Is that clear?"

Agent Jareau looks at the floor with her hands behind her back, "Yes sir."

"You only give orders to your subordinates which is no one on this team. I and Agent Rossi especially do not receive orders from you. You follow our orders. I am going to ask again, am I clear?"

Again Agent Jareau says, "Yes sir."

"Do we need to have this conversation again?"

"No sir." Agent Jareau says.

"Good. Now when was the big day?" Agent Hotchner asks sarcastically and hurt.

"Well…" Agent Jareau starts but is cut off by Agent Hotchner.

"You've spoken enough for now Agent Jareau. Agent Prentiss how long have you been married?"

Agent Prentiss admits, "To be honest we're not sir. We don't consider ourselves married. We have never proposed to one another."

"I only said we were married so I could see Emily sir. It was a lie sir." Agent Jareau adds in.

"I can't believe you lied Agent Jareau. However that's the past and frankly I don't blame you. You know I could separate you two. One of you would have to leave the BAU." Agent Hotchner warns.

Agent Prentiss says surprising everyone, "Yes sir and it will be me if that needs to happen."

"Emily? What? No! Hotch it will be me." Agent Jareau counters.

Agent Prentiss counters with a much better argument, "Agent Hotchner, you have many profilers on this team but you only have one JJ. I know how buried the team would get if you lost JJ. Please sir, take me instead of JJ, please."

"Very well." Agent Hotchner has no choice but to agree with Agent Prentiss.

"Hotch no. She has worked so hard to get to where she is now, you can't let her leave." Agent Jareau says desperately.

"I never said I was going to separate you. When we get back to Quantico we'll have more things to discuss but for now we'll leave things as it is. Is that okay with you Agent Prentiss?" Agent Hotchner asks.

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss replies.

"And you Agent Jareau?"

"Yes sir. Sir, we would like to talk to the team as a whole before we get on the plane if that's all right. We feel we need to tell them everything since we have been secretive."

"Okay, I'll send them in." Agent Hotchner nods at the two ladies and leaves to go gather the team.

* * *

The team comes into the room and Agent Morgan is the first one to speak. "Princess? How are you doing?"

"Fine Morgan. Everyone we have some things to talk about."

"What's this about?" Asks Agent Morgan. "Hotch do you know what's going on?"

"I think I will allow the ladies explain."

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Agent Prentiss asks and then Dr. Reid nods.

Agent Jareau takes a deep breath, "Emily and I have been seeing each other. We have been seeing each other since that case where those people were hunting humans in Idaho."

"Well we knew that!" Agent Morgan says.

"Okay Derek. Whether you knew that or not we are sorry that we didn't tell you guys. We didn't want the team to break up." Agent Prentiss says.

Agent Hotchner says, "Okay everyone on the plane."

"Actually Hotch, there is something else that I want to tell everyone."

"What is it Prentiss?"

"While I was down in the basement, I had to do some things I'm not proud of. For one thing I am the reason that Captain James was arrested. She assaulted me only because Cyrus had a gun to my head. Likewise I whipped her when a gun was pointed at her head. Though I refused she ordered me and I followed the order." Agent Prentiss looks down at the ground and then looks at Dr. Reid who had a blank expression on his face.

"Are you ok Emily?" Asks Agent Rossi.

"I'm fine but there is one more thing. I'm pregnant." Agent Prentiss says. To say the profilers are shocked is an understatement. Dr. Reid is the one to break the silence.

"That Son of a Bitch. If he wasn't already dead I would send him straight to Hell!" Now everyone is even more shocked because they have never seen Dr. Reid act this way.

"Reid calm down." Agent Prentiss says.

"Spence…" Agent Jareau tries but fails. Dr. Reid walks out of the room in a hurry.

"I'll get him." Agent Prentiss says before following Dr. Reid.

"Reid! Reid! Spencer! Dr. Reid stop right there!" Agent Prentiss calls and only after the fourth time does he turn around. He has tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Emily."

Agent Prentiss takes Dr. Reid's hands and says, "Look at me." When he does she continues, "I need you to listen to me. What Cyrus did to me was not your fault. It was my decision and I would do it again. Do you hear me?" Agent Prentiss never broke eye contact.

"But Emily he beat you and raped you!" Dr. Reid says.

"Listen to me Spencer. He would have killed you before the day was up. I would rather be beaten and raped one hundred times before you got killed. I would do it again. Do you hear me?" Dr. Reid nods and smiles. "Thank you." Dr. Reid gets up and walks out towards the SUV when Agent Jareau comes up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How's Spence?"

"I think he'll be fine. I just don't want him to go into another relapse."

"You and me both. Now let's get back to Quantico." Agent Jareau says.

"Yes ma'am." Agent Prentiss says with a mock salute.

* * *

The plane ride home was a long and quiet one. No one decided to say much and everyone caught up on sleep. Agent Hotchner walks up to where Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau are sitting, "Prentiss, where are you staying tonight?"

"I'm staying with Jennifer sir, at my house."

"Good, you are not to be alone tonight is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Now to make sure you follow it, Agent Prentiss I am ordering you to stay the night at Agent Jareau's and you will follow her orders like they are my own."

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss says. She hates how Agent Hotchner keeps making these formal orders at her.

"Agent Jareau are you able to handle this?"

"Of course sir."

"Good, have a good night."

"You too sir." Agent Jareau says.

A little late on the reply Agent Prentiss says, "Yes sir, have a good night." Agent Hotchner walks away shaking his head.

* * *

Once they arrive back at Quantico Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau get into one SUV and drive home. Currently they are staying at Agent Prentiss's house. The events of the past week have suddenly hit Agent Prentiss. She is now just actually realizing what happened to her. Agent Prentiss compartmentalizes everything and now she is letting her emotions flood through her. She was able to keep a strong face for everyone but especially for Agent Jareau and Dr. Reid. Now she can no longer control the fear, hate, sadness, and guilt. Her emotions wash through her and she takes it out on the person she loves. "Jennifer?" Agent Prentiss says quietly after getting herself a glass of wine and sitting on the couch. Without giving Agent Jareau a chance to respond she adds, "As you know I was raped, beaten, and I whipped Captain James. I was also burned by a cigarette and every time I screamed or made any sound Captain James was beaten mercilessly." Agent Jareau has tears in her eyes as well as a look of horror.

"Oh Em, I'm so-" Agent Prentiss cuts her off harshly.

"Don't say another word. If you even think about apologizing, I don't care what Hotch says, I am walking out of this house and going to a hotel. Don't say another word." To say that Agent Jareau is stunned is an understatement of the year. Instead she just stares and can swear she sees the steam rolling off of Agent Prentiss. Though it is to be expected, she never expected for Agent Prentiss to lash out at her like this. Agent Prentiss continues yelling, "You have no idea what went on there. Sure you know stuff that was done to me and what I did but you don't know! You don't know what it felt like! God Damn It!" Agent Prentiss throws her wine glass to the floor shattering the glass and wine is all over the floor. "Damn it." Agent Prentiss swears loudly.

"I got it, just go to bed." Agent Jareau says hurt but firmly.

"No just let me do it."

"Agent Prentiss, that's an order. Get your ass upstairs." Agent Jareau has no playful or joking tone. She is one hundred percent serious and this makes Agent Prentiss madder. Agent Prentiss stands up straighter and puts her hands behind her back like she would be talking to Agent Hotchner or their director Erin Strauss. The way she is standing would normally be a sign of respect towards her superior but now it's just an insult to her lover.

"Yes ma'am." Agent Prentiss says bitterly.

Seeing as they are being all formal Agent Jareau says, "Dismissed Agent Prentiss." Agent Prentiss turns around and walks straight to her room without another word.

* * *

Agent Prentiss walks into her bedroom and lets the tears fall. This is the first time she has been truly alone. She doesn't have to be strong for anyone. She realizes what she has done and feels awful about it. Agent Prentiss knows that Agent Jareau didn't deserve her anger and her lashing out. Agent Prentiss goes to the living room to try and make amends. "What are you doing down here? I thought I told you to go to bed." Agent Jareau says bitterly. She is sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. The glass has been picked up and the spilt wine has been removed from the floor. Agent Prentiss doesn't understand why she becomes so angry. She deserves the blonde's anger but she herself becomes angry.

"My apologies Agent Jareau," Agent Prentiss says with a sneer, "I didn't know I had to ask permission to get water in my own house." Agent Jareau has nothing to say to that, only a hurt look flashes through her eyes. Agent Jareau only wants to help Agent Prentiss and Agent Prentiss is lashing out at her. Agent Prentiss sees the hurt look and tries to stop the tears flowing but she is unsuccessful. Agent Jareau goes to stand in front of Agent Prentiss. Agent Jareau is pissed as Hell but still loves the brunette and hates to see her like this. All of a sudden Agent Prentiss sinks to her knees and begins to sob uncontrollably at Agent Jareau's feet. Agent Jareau has only once before seen Agent Prentiss on her knees like this, when she was asking forgiveness. Now Agent Jareau gets to her knees too and takes the crying profiler into her and sooths her until the crying subsides. Agent Prentiss sits back up and looks deep into the blue eyes of her lover.

"Emily-"

"No don't." Agent Prentiss interrupts. Afraid of another verbal lashing Agent Jareau bows her head and waits to take it. "I'm the one who is sorry, so incredibly sorry." Agent Jareau whips her head up in astonishment. "Don't look so surprised. I can admit when I'm wrong and when I've hurt the one I love. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I just want you to know that I love you and I am so sorry."

"Okay Emily. I love you too." Agent Jareau Agent Prentiss into a passionate kiss but Agent Prentiss midway pulls back and looks down and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I thought I would be able to do it but I can't. That Son of a Bitch, he took something from me and I just can't." Though Agent Jareau was hurt she completely understood. Rape victims sometimes have a hard time being intimate after their attack.

"Don't worry Emily. We won't do anything you are not comfortable with."

"Thank you." Agent Prentiss whispers softly. "Would you come to bed with me? I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone Emily. I'll be here for you until stars rain down from the heavens." Agent Jareau says. Together they walk hand in hand to the bedroom where they fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I know I portrayed Hotch in this kind of harsh but he is just reacting to the news and his own guilt.**


	3. The Shrink

**Hey I know I haven't written for a few days but this chapter was for some reason difficult for me. With that said finals are coming up so I don't know how much time I'll have to write another chapter. The good news is I have later chapters more planned out in my head so it will take less time between posts. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.****Chapter 2- The Shrink**

* * *

"I think the mistake a lot of us make is thinking the state-appointed shrink is our friend." Jack Handy

* * *

"Emily are you sure you want to do this? You know Hotch will give you time off. You were just released from the hospital yesterday." Agent Jareau says. It seems that this is the twentieth time they have had this argument.

"It's not like I am incapable of performing my job JJ. I can return to active duty."

"Only if you pass the psyche eval and to be honest I don't think you will."

"Well thank God it's not up to you then. I have grown up with politics my whole life; I can put on a face like you wouldn't believe." Agent Prentiss says.

"Emily…" Agent Jareau starts but is quickly interrupted.

"Nope, let's head to the BAU." Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau go outside to the vehicle. Agent Prentiss opens the passenger door for her lover.

"Maybe I should drive Emily." Agent Jareau suggests.

"Nope you drove last night, now it's my turn." Agent Prentiss says. "Get in the car." Agent Jareau does not argue anymore and gets in to which Agent Prentiss closes the door and gets into the driver's side. "Thank you. For everything Jennifer. It means a lot that I have someone like you to help me."

"I'll always be here for you Em."

* * *

They drive to the BAU and they walk into the bullpen. Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid are already doing paperwork and they assume that Agents Hotchner and Rossi are already here too.

"See Jennifer, Reid is here today." Agent Prentiss says with a smile as if that would prove her point.

"Emily he wasn't-" Agent Jareau stops short. "Never mind Emily. You know sometimes you are too stubborn for your own good." Agent Jareau says and starts to walk off.

"That's why you love me." Agent Prentiss says in a soft singsong voice.

"You are going to be the death of me. You should tell Hotch you're here. That way you can have your psyche eval done with early and then you can get sent home, I mean get to work." Agent Jareau says.

"Very funny JJ. I think I'll just start on the work."

"If you don't get your ass up to Hotch's office this minute then I will get it up there for you." Agent Jareau warns seriously.

"So pushy." Agent Prentiss grumbles as she stands back up from her chair and walks up to Hotch's office. She turns around to see the media liaison have a smug smile on her face.

Agent Prentiss knocks on the door to her boss's office. "Come in." She hears him say. Agent Prentiss walks in but doesn't say anything. Agent Hotchner looks up and stands up in surprise at who is in his office. "Emily? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to work. What are you here to do sir?" Agent Prentiss asks innocently.

"I'm here to do my job," He says with a smile then it disappears, "But you shouldn't be here."

"Reid is here." Agent Prentiss argues.

"Prentiss…" Agent Hotchner starts but stops. "I really think you should take some time off."

"Is that an order?" Agent Prentiss asks. The question takes Agent Hotchner by surprise.

"No it's not an order but I will order you if I have to."

"Then with all due respect, I am going to work sir." Agent Prentiss starts to leave but is stopped by Agent Hotchner.

"Not until you get cleared by the shrink."

"Hotch do I have to?" Agent Prentiss resembled a young child.

"Yes Agent Prentiss you do. The shrink is free now, you should go see him."

"Is that an order?" Agent Prentiss asks.

"What do you think?" Agent Hotchner asks smiling.

"Yes." Agent Prentiss says pouting.

"Move." Agent Hotchner says with a smile.

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss says reluctantly. Agent Prentiss leaves the office and walks towards the shrink's office one floor below the BAU.

* * *

Doctor Jameson, a well respected psychiatrist, works for the FBI as the shrink for the FBI agents. Agents who were forced to see him or others who just wanted to talk went to see him. His phone starts to ring. "Jameson." He says.

"Doctor, a Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss is here to see you?"

"Yes I understand she is not on the schedule. Last minute appointment. Send her in please."

"Right away Doctor."

The door opens and Agent Prentiss enters his office. The doctor stands up and extends his hand to her. She takes and they shake hands while he says, "SSA Prentiss, it's a pleasure to meet you though I do wish the circumstances were different."

"Pleasure to meet you as well Doctor. Any chance you could just sign the papers and we could be done?" Agent Prentiss asks even though she knows the answer.

"You have no idea how many times I have been asked that one so I think I will."

"Really?" Agent Prentiss asks hopefully.

"No." The doctor says with a smile as Agent Prentiss pouts. "Let's get started." Once he got a nod from Agent Prentiss he starts, "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Agent Prentiss asks confused. This isn't the typical first question asked in an evaluation.

"Why are you here? It's a basic question SSA Prentiss."

"My boss sent me here." Agent Prentiss says confused.

"Reason enough. But why did your boss send you here?" Doctor Jameson says getting to the point.

"Because I was taken hostage for a week." Agent Prentiss replies. She is surprised that he didn't know that.

"Anything else happen?"

"You know shrinks normally ease into this kind of thing. Most people won't talk if they are asked bluntly like what you are doing now." Agent Prentiss informs him.

"I've read the case file and your statement and the statements of your team as well as the IIB. So you probably figured out that if you lie to me I'll know. So why don't we start from the beginning. Why did you go to the ranch?"

"The local LEOS wanted us to help child services and see if there was a man sexually assaulting the younger women there." Agent Prentiss replies.

"What happened?"

"In the middle of out interviews a raid by the state police occurred and there was a firefight. The news reported the next day that an FBI agent was undercover inside the ranch. However there were two FBI agents but only one was reported. Cyrus put a gun to my partner's head so I admitted to being FBI."

"Why?"

"Because he was going to be killed if I didn't!" Agent Prentiss nearly shouts.

"What happened next?"

"Cyrus beat me. Next thing I know I'm dragged into this basement and forced to interrogate this teenager. I find out she was there to save me but failed. Though you could argue she did save me. Anyways we endured torture together until one day I was brought away. A woman on the ranch helped us escape. End of story."

"Weren't you raped?" The doctor asks.

"Yes." Agent Prentiss admits while looking down at the floor.

"And how do you feel about that?" Agent Prentiss sighs at the most standard question asked by shrinks.

"How do you think I feel?"

"That wasn't an answer."

"Someone forced me to have sex. It's not something everyone wants to do. I watched someone get raped and there was nothing I could do about it so how do you think I feel?"

"I think you're angry and want revenge."

"You're wrong."

"How's your relationship with Agent Jareau?"

"Excuse me? I'm not in a relationship with her."

"I may be just a doctor but I'm not an idiot. Don't lie to me. Everything we say is confidential so don't worry I won't rat you out to your director."

"How did you find out?"

"You just told me when you asked how I found out."

"Son of a Bitch. But how? You just picked a random name off of my team and hoped you were right?"

"No. The reports. Each one was written in a special way and I could sense the difference in them. No one would actually be able to tell unless they were looking for it which I was."

"Okay then. So am I clear to return to duty?" Agent Prentiss asks returning to the topic at hand.

"We're not done here Agent Prentiss. Tell me how's the baby doing?"

"You sick bastard, I'll tell you something you are going to rot in Hell."

"Anger management issues…"

Agent Prentiss unholsters her gun and points it at the doctor, "You stop right there. You just stop. Just stop talking."

"What would you like me to do Agent Prentiss?" The doctor says with his hands slightly raised. "Does Captain James blame you for letting her get raped and tortured? Of course she would why wouldn't she?" Agent Prentiss cannot take anymore of this. She cocks her gun when all of a sudden Agent Jareau comes bursting through the door.

"Emily stop right there." She orders. Her gun is in her hand but it isn't aimed at anyone. Also her bullets are made of plastic so it wouldn't hurt anyone if she needed to shoot someone. "Emily put the gun down; you don't want to do this. Please don't, for our child. Our child is not growing up with one parent just please put the gun down." Agent Prentiss holsters her weapon and walks out of the room without looking at anyone. She runs into Agent Hotchner but doesn't stop no matter how many times he orders her to.

"JJ what happened? You were very discreet." Agent Hotchner is aware that her gun is upholstered and he reaches for his gun but she stops him.

"Emily pulled her gun on the shrink after he asked her how her baby was doing. If I hadn't walked into the room when I did, she would have shot him, her gun was cocked." Agent Jareau says while looking at the floor. Agent Hotchner's hand rests on his gun but to say he is shocked is an understatement.

"She did what? How did you know?" Agent Hotchner demands.

"He called me and put me on speaker. I was about to hang up when I heard him ask about the baby. I didn't realize she pulled her gun on him until I heard the gun cock."

"What did he say that made her cock her gun?"

"That Captain James blames her for their torture and rape."

"Where is she now?"

"Not a clue. I'll call Garcia."

"No I will. That way Emily won't get mad at you and Garcia can't ignore the order."

"You are a smart man Hotch."


	4. Alone

**Hey everyone. Few things today. For starters I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner but with finals it has been impossible. Secondly I realized I never posted a disclaimer. This stands true for my past chapters and all future chapters for this story. I am only going to write it once. Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is the IIB and their names. Everything else belongs to CBS. There now thirdly reviews do help me update sooner. Not only the ones that say good job but the ones that tell me more about why. So if you could tell me what you like about, don't like, what you want to see and what confuses you in this story I would be more than happy to help. Thank you. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way. **

**Chapter 3- Alone**

"Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much." Helen Keller

* * *

"Garcia!" Agent Hotchner calls interrupting what Ms. Garcia was saying. "I need to know where Emily is right now."

"Sir you want me to track Emily's cell?" Ms. Garcia says very confused.

"Yes, consider it an order."

"Yes sir." Ms. Garcia starts typing away at her computer.

"Did you get her location?" Agent Hotchner asks worriedly.

"Negative sir, her cell his turned off. I have an open trap on it so when it turns on again I'll know."

"Thank you Garcia."

"Boss man what is this about?"

"Later." Agent Hotchner hangs up the phone and orders Agent Jareau, "Get Morgan and Reid down here and make sure that doctor doesn't say anything quite yet then meet me at the SUV."

"Yes sir." Agent Jareau walks away and calls Agent Morgan.

"JJ? Everything alright?" Agent Morgan answers. Since he knows she is in the building why would she call him?

"Get down to Dr. Jameson's office now and bring Reid." Agent Jareau orders.

"What's going on?" Demands Agent Morgan.

"I'll explain later just get down there and make sure that the doctor doesn't leave his office or say a word to anyone. Orders from Hotch." Agent Jareau replies.

"Consider it done." Agent Morgan hangs up the phone. "Kid, we got to get downstairs now!"

"Why? What's going on?" Dr. Reid says standing up, grabbing his weapon and heading out of the bullpen.

"I don't know. All I know is there is a doctor downstairs that we have to keep under surveillance." Agent Morgan replies as they get into the elevator.

"Jameson?" Dr. Reid asks.

"Yeah." Agent Morgan says as they exit the elevator and walk into the doctor's office.

* * *

"You can't go in there!" the receptionist screams at Agent Morgan. This is the second FBI agent to just barge in on the doctor.

"Watch us." Walking into the office Agent Morgan says, "Doctor hands where I can seem them." The doctor raises his hands and is quite aware as to why they are here.

"I want Agent Prentiss arrested." Dr. Jameson says standing up.

"On what grounds?" Demands Agent Morgan. He doesn't know why he needs to keep the doctor on lockdown but now he suspects that something happened between him and Agent Prentiss.

"Attempted murder." Dr. Jameson answers coldly.

"We'll see about that." Agent Morgan replies pissed. There is no way he thinks that Agent Prentiss would have tried to kill this man.

"I'm calling my lawyer." Dr. Jameson says, interrupting Agent Morgan's thoughts.

"No you're not. See I am going to ask you to give me your cell phone as well as I'm going to unplug your main phone and disconnect your computer." The doctor just nodded as he slowly handed Agent Morgan his cell phone. After Agent Morgan finished removing all of the electronics in the room he instructed Dr. Reid to keep the doctor under control as he went to make a phone call.

* * *

Agent Hotchner gets into the car and Agent Jareau isn't too far behind him. Agent Hotchner calls Ms. Garcia and she answers after the first ring. "Sir?"

"Garcia what do you have? Where is she?" Agent Hotchner asks, hoping that Agent Prentiss turned on her cell phone again.

"Sir for the record I don't like doing this. And I tracked her GPS on her SUV. She was driving on the highway when she disappeared." Ms. Garcia says.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" Demands Agent Jareau very worried.

Ms. Garcia answers, "I mean she turned off her GPS on her car. She works with us everyday sir, she would know how not to be traced."

Agent Hotchner is nervous but doesn't sound it when he says, "She's acting like a fugitive. We can't keep that doctor contained forever. And if word gets out about what she did, she will lose her job."

"What did she do?" Asks Ms. Garcia.

"Never mind that Garcia, just let us know if you get wind of her again." Agent Hotchner orders.

"Yes sir." Agent Hotchner hangs up the phone and turns to Agent Jareau.

"Where do you think she might have gone?" Agent Hotchner asks Agent Jareau hoping she could shed some light as to what's going on through Agent Prentiss's mind.

"I swear Hotch, I don't know."

"What happened?" Agent Hotchner asks again.

"Hotch, if this goes to trial you could be called to testify about everything I tell you." Agent Jareau is already worried about what will happen to her lover when Internal Affairs hears about this.

"No that's hearsay; I never actually saw it happen." Agent Hotchner who was a prosecutor knows the law and he knows he couldn't testify based on what he knows.

"Still Hotch I can't take that risk."

"You'll be called to testify and you'll have to tell everything that was said." Agent Hotchner tells her.

"Doctor-patient privilege doesn't apply?" Agent Jareau asks confused.

"No, because of the third party."

"It was unknown to her Hotch. Besides I can't testify to what she did because I wasn't there."

"You can say you saw the unarmed doctor with his hands raised with Agent Prentiss pointing her gun at him with the gun cocked. They may not be able to ask you what would have happened but they could infer it." Agent Hotchner informs Agent Jareau.

Agent Jareau is stubborn and won't ruin her girlfriend's life, "No I won't."

"You'll have to, or risk going to jail."

"No I'm not because you are going to make it so I can't."

"I am?" Agent Hotchner asks very confused.

"Yes sir. Now I know this is an order but please let it slide." Agent Hotchner nods and Agent Jareau continues, "Order me that I am not allowed to say anything about what happened. I can plead the fifth and then it is just her word against the doctor's."

"Then he is going to say everything that happened." Agent Hotchner points out.

"The only thing he can say is that she pulled a gun on him. But she can say whatever story as to why she did and I don't know. All I know is that if you give me an official order, I can stay out of it."

"Okay, let's just finish this first." Agent Hotchner says. That's when Agent Jareau's phone rings.

"Morgan? You're on speaker with me and Hotch."

"We got the doctor. It looks like he hasn't made any calls. I'll get Garcia to check. In the meantime we'll keep the doc on lockdown but what is going on?"

"Morgan, we can't tell you; just keep doing what you're doing and we'll fill you in later." Agent Jareau tells him.

"The doc wants Emily arrested for attempted murder."

"Just keep the doc in a low profile until our say so. Get Rossi to help you."

"Got it Hotch."Agent Hotchner hangs up the phone and again turns to Agent Jareau who is staring blankly off into space. Agent Jareau is thinking to herself all the times with Agent Prentiss.

She thinks to herself, "I can't believe her. This is the second time she has run off and left me. I can't believe she pulled a gun on that man. She has yelled at me and I am sometimes truly scared and then I see her break down and cry on the floor and understand she s just dealing her emotions and she is in agony. Why can't she understand I can be there for her? She needs help and her entire 'family' is there to help her. Any member of the team would be willing to help her yet she is so stubborn. What is wrong with her? Why is she doing this?"

"JJ?" Agent Hotchner asks concerned.

"I don't understand Hotch. Why can't she just let me help her? Why can't she let anyone help? She- she would let…" Agent Jareau stops talking and realizes something.

"JJ what's up?"

"I think I know where she is." Agent Jareau says out of the blue.

"JJ where?" Demands Agent Hotchner.

Agent Jareau says three letters simply, "IIB."

"What?" Agent Hotchner asks confused.

"Remember she insisted on seeing Captain James and you and I forced her out of it. Now she finally has the chance and since what that doctor said, she must really need to speak with her." Agent Jareau speaks of when they had just gotten Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid out of the ranch, seconds before it exploded. Agent Hotchner had to order Agent Prentiss to go to a hospital and give Agent Jareau temporary senior status over Agent Prentiss just to get her to cooperate.

"Let's go." Agent Hotchner says, putting the car in drive and leaving the parking garage.

* * *

Agent Prentiss storms out of the FBI and heads into her SUV. She turns off her cell phone knowing Agent Jareau will have Ms. Garcia trace it. She drives out of the parking garage and once she is on the highway she realizes her GPS is on. "Crap." Agent Prentiss curses to herself. She too quickly shuts it off so she is off the grid. She starts talking out loud to herself. "Damn it Prentiss what the hell is your problem? You pulled your weapon and almost shot a guy in cold blood. You don't want to be like Agent Greenaway. No one understands though." She realizes the devil and angel are battling each other within her. "People do understand Emily. Jennifer wants to help you, why don't you let her?" The Angel side says. The devil side responds, "Because she doesn't actually care for you. She doesn't understand, she would never have made that sacrifice for you. She would have let you get beaten by Cyrus over and over again. You're all alone and no one is there to help you." Agent Prentiss unfortunately agrees with the devil's side as she drives into the IIB headquarters and signs in. She doesn't relinquish her badge and gun and walks straight up to a man in military attire.

"How may I be of service to you today ma'am?" The man asks politely.

Agent Prentiss pulls out her badge and says, "I am Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss with the FBI. I demand you let me speak with Captain James."

"Why?"

"It's confidential and I don't believe you are cleared." Agent Prentiss lies. She doesn't need every single person to know about what happened at the ranch. Besides this guy doesn't look like a field agent and looks exactly like a desk jockey.

"I'm sorry ma'am; I can't let you speak with her."

"Why is that?" Agent Prentiss asks angry.

"She is currently unavailable." Just then the phone rings. "Excuse me Agent Prentiss." The man picks up the phone and his expression changes. It was determination, now its fear. "Yes ma'am. Yes ma'am. Yes ma'am. I understand ma'am. Yes ma'am. Agent Prentiss," The man says standing up, "Right this way please."

"Where are we going?" Agent Prentiss asks confused at the sudden change of heart.

"We are going to see Captain James." He leads her through a series of hallways before he stops outside a room. "Please wait right here for a moment ma'am." Then he disappears into the room leaving Agent Prentiss thoroughly confused.


	5. Truth II

**Hey so again sorry it has taken me so long to update. This chapter is really long though so I hope I made it up to you. Again like I said last time, reviews do actually get me to update faster. But while I do appriciate the quick little "great update" it doesn't help me figure out how the story is going. Tell me what you like, hate, confused by, what you want to see more of, who you want to see more of, etc. It would be really helpful. Also when going over this online this was acting really messed up so if there are weird break marks or something, sorry about that. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Truth II**

"Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth." Oscar Wilde

* * *

The Internal Affairs leader who had arrested Captain James now sits in the interrogation room. Her hands are handcuffed behind her back while she sits in the chair. "Look, whether I like it or not, Agent Prentiss will be coming in here shortly to ask you a few questions."

"What? Why?" Captain James head whips up.

"To be honest ma'am, I don't know. Orders from the new director I guess and before you ask, Lieutenant Hunter is not the new director. I'm sorry; though I do stay loyal to you, I need to still have a job. You must answer each of her questions honestly or face the consequences. You must answer each of her questions directly and immediately or face the consequences. Do you understand?" The IIB agent said the standard warning. Just like the US cops are required to read the Miranda Rights, he is required to inform her of the rules.

"Yes sir." Captain James says. There is no sarcasm in her voice like there has been with other agents in this room. Captain James is just sad at what has happened. She thinks back to what happened after she was arrested.

* * *

_Two days earlier _

Captain James is led into the SUV and taken to the nearest hospital. "Where are we going?" Captain James asks.

"Hospital. We need to check out your injuries that you sustained as well as have them recorded and documented."

"Right so when you beat me there won't be any confusion as to when I sustained which injury." Captain James spits back. The guard next to her roughly grabs her hair.

"You're lucky that I can't teach you a lesson for that comment. Or have you forgotten how you are supposed to treat us _director_?" The guard sneers Captain James's title.

"My apologies ma'am." Captain James says insincerely. The Captain is quite aware that she will be beaten severely but she doesn't care anymore. What more could be taken from her? She has lost her virginity, her job, and soon her freedom. She lost it all to save a one SSA Prentiss. "So I will be beaten. It's not like I wasn't beaten almost nonstop for a week. I can take it." She thinks to herself as they continue to drive to the hospital. Once there Captain James is roughly taken from the car and taken into the hospital under armed guard. Captain James is taken into an examination room and is finally uncuffed but is recuffed to the side of the bed. Then the guards leave while the doctor comes in.

* * *

"Samantha James?" The doctor asks the Captain.

"Who else would it be Doctor? It's not like you could have accidently wandered in here with the armed guards outside." Captain James says but even though the Doctor smiles the Captain frowns. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for and totally inappropriate. You don't deserve my anger."

"Care to talk about it?"

"And self-incriminate myself? No thank you ma'am."

"Doctor-patient privilege?"

"No not for me. Nothing; not even attorney-client privilege. It's just something that this job takes. I love working for the IIB Doctor but its rules are a little crazy."

"I see. So I have spoken with an Agent Glassman, the woman who brought you in. She needs a full document of your injuries."

"That is correct Doctor."

"Also I am going to order you a CT to check for internal bleeding and whatnot."

"Thank you Doctor." As the doctor turned to leave she stopped and turned back around. "Everything all right Doctor?"

"You must think I am very rude. I never even bothered to introduce myself. Dr. Stein." She says as Dr. Stein extends her hand to the Captain.

Unfortunately Captain James's right hand was cuffed to the bed and not wanting to extend her left hand she told the doctor, "I would love to shake your hand Dr. Stein. Sadly my right hand is cuffed to this bed." So instead of dropping it the Doctor walks over to the bed and shakes the Captain's cuffed hand. Captain James smiles and really likes this doctor. That's when Agent Glassman reenters the room.

"What is going on here? Everything all right?" Dr. Stein stands up and turns around with ice in her eyes.

"Everything is great Agent. Now I need to leave. Captain James needs her rest so no one but a medical staff member may enter this room." The doctor leaves and Captain James is very grateful for the doctor's orders. There was no way that Captain James would be able to hold her tongue from Agent Glassman's remarks. Agent Glassman gives the Captain one last glare before she leaves the room. Captain James actually falls asleep and is only awoken for her CT scan.

* * *

Several hours later Captain James is awoken by Dr. Stein. There is no one else in the room. "Doctor? I know I'm not supposed to ask, but has a SSA Emily Prentiss been admitted to this hospital?" Captain James is very worried for the FBI agent, even if she didn't show it as she was being arrested.

Dr. Stein replies, "You know what's funny? She just asked about you as well. I am been ordered though by the IIB to not let anyone know you are here. They didn't say that I couldn't tell you though."

"Are you saying that Agent Prentiss has been admitted to the hospital and that she asked about me?" Captain James clarifies.

"That is correct."

"How is she? I know you're not supposed to say specifics but is she going to be okay? She was hurt pretty badly." Captain James asks.

"She is going to be fine. SSA Jareau and Hotchner arrested one of my nurses because they weren't allowed to see her." Dr. Stein smiles at how Agent Jareau had arrested the nurse and walked straight into Agent Prentiss's room. "No one dared to try to approach her. We were all very aware of the gun she kept her hand on."

"It's a good thing you didn't. I have been told that she has the best shot in the entire FBI. I can't believe you Doctor that you got at it with Agent Jareau. My second told me that Agent Jareau outright threatened them with death if Agent Prentiss died and you know what, they believed her." Captain James informs the doctor.

"Listen to me Samantha. I don't want to release to those people. Unfortunately I have to. There is nothing more I can do to help you." Dr. Stein says sadly.

"I understand Doctor. It's no big deal, I can take it." Captain James thinks back to as Agent Prentiss was beaten the first time she kept saying she could take it, and she did.

"It is a big deal to me. I can hold you for two days. Observation and such." The doctor replies back.

"Thank you Doctor." Captain James responds sincerely.

"Only on one condition." The doctor adds.

Fearing the worse Captain James asks, "What is that?"

"That you won't let the IIB or Cyrus break you or Agent Prentiss. You won't let them win. I fear Agent Prentiss is going to have a tough time and you have to make sure that she is well loved and taken care of. Can you do that?" Captain James did not expect Dr. Stein to say that.

"Yes ma'am." Captain James replies.

"Good." Dr. Stein says as she leaves the room.

Two days later Captain James is released out of the hospital, just like Dr. Stein said she would be. She was taken directly to the IIB headquarters in Virginia and sat into an interrogation room.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Very well, I'll fetch Agent Prentiss.

Captain James sits in her chair and thinks about how she is going to answer her questions. Just then the door opens and Agent Prentiss walks in and closes the door behind her. Captain James scrambles to her feet. It is always polite to stand when a lady is standing regardless of what gender you are. Agent Prentiss sits down at the chair opposite of Captain James. Now that the Captain is standing, she needs permission from Agent Prentiss to sit again. "Captain James."

"Agent James, ma'am." Captain James corrects her.

"I'm sorry?" Agent Prentiss asks confused.

"My rank is now agent. I was demoted because of the arrest."

"Will you ever have your original rank back?"

"If I am found innocent but that is not likely."

"Why is that?"

"Because I broke the law ma'am. And when people break the law, they are punished for it."

"Sit. Agent James, why were you arrested?" Agent Prentiss says getting to the point.

"Because of the charge against me ma'am. The charge against me needed me to be arrested as opposed to being summoned." The Captain answers her question but also doesn't; it is very vague. Captain James figures if Agent Prentiss wants to know the answer to questions she is going to have to dig for it.

"What are you charged with?" Agent Prentiss says getting annoyed at the evasiveness.

"Assault of a federal agent."

"You mean me." Agent Prentiss says realizing all the anger that Captain James has at her is justified.

"Yes ma'am."

"Even if I am not pressing charges?" Agent Prentiss asks.

"Yes ma'am."

"Even if I told you to?" Agent Prentiss asks almost desperately.

"Why are you here?" Captain James winces unintentionally as she realizes she will be beaten for not answering Agent Prentiss's question. Agent Prentiss does not miss her involuntary reaction.

"You never answered my question."

Captain James thinks to herself, "It's like she wants me to be beaten even more." Instead she says out loud, "Even if you told me to ma'am. Agent Prentiss I am done answering your questions."

"That is the second time you have told me that so the first time I let you stop. This time you are done answering questions when I say you are. Is that clear?" Agent Prentiss says angrily.

"Yes ma'am." Admits Captain James softly.

"Now, Agent James, did you know you would have been arrested if you gave into Cyrus's demands and beat me?" Agent Prentiss really wants to know the answer to this question.

A look of panic flashes through the eyes of the former Captain. Captain James thinks to herself, "If I say yes it sounds like I was a hero to try and save her. If I say no it means that I wanted to beat her." Captain James answers out loud, "I have nothing to say."

"So that is a yes." Agent Prentiss assumes.

"No, ma'am, it's not. I didn't know I would be arrested. I also didn't know that Mr. Cyrus would beat me more. All I knew was he gave me a chance to beat you and I went for it." Captain James lies.

A flash of anger whips across Agent Prentiss's face, "Look at me kid. Everyone has everything backwards. I didn't let you get raped and beaten it was the other way around. So it's your fault, everything is your fault! The burns, the scars, the beating, the rape, the baby! EVERYTHING!" Captain James sits in stunned silence. She didn't know that Agent Prentiss got pregnant. Agent Prentiss is too angry to even realize this. "I'm done here. Enjoy Hell." Agent Prentiss says as she storms out of the interrogation room.

A minute later the new director of the IIB comes into the interrogation room. Captain James rises to her feet, "Agent James I am disappointed in you. You lied to her."

Captain James spits at her, "Go to Hell." The new director leaves the room with a smug smile.

* * *

Agents Hotchner and Jareau pull into the IIB parking lot and see a similar SUV and park next to it. "She's here Hotch." They don't say another word as they walk into the IIB and like Agent Prentiss don't give up their weapons. They walk up the front desk.

"Excuse me Sir. I believe one of my agents came here." Agent Hotchner says holding up his badge.

"Who are you?" The man says looking at the badge.

"I'm supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, unit chief for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI." Agent Hotchner says. He feels like he has said his full title a lot in the last few days.

"And you ma'am?" The man says turning towards Agent Jareau. Agent Jareau too pulls out her credentials.

"Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau of the BAU. We believe an SSA Prentiss has come here." Agent Jareau speaks with authority like she does at a press conference.

"Yes ma'am she is here." The man admits startling the two FBI agents. They didn't expect such an easy answer.

"Can we see her?" Agent Jareau asks the man but the man shakes his head no.

"I'm her boss and I need to speak with her. Where is she now?" The unit chief demands.

"She is currently unavailable sir. But when she becomes available I'll let you know. She is currently interrogating an agent at the moment. Now don't make me call security Agent. Have a seat and when she is available, I'll get her for you."

"That isn't going to happen." Agent Jareau says firmly. Agent Hotchner eyes Agent Jareau carefully hoping she remembers what he said to her in the car.

* * *

"_Look JJ, this isn't the same as the hospital. We might have to relinquish our weapons. We do not have any jurisdiction here so I do not want a repeat of what happened in the hospital."_

"_Hotch I won't. I lost my temper back there but I won't here."_

"_JJ I don't want you to be arrested for anything. So just to be on the safe side…Agent Jareau I am ordering you to follow my lead and to keep your cool. You feel like you are losing it just back off and I'll handle it. Also follow my orders so I know I can keep you safe. Clear?"_

"_Crystal sir." Agent Hotchner nods and they get out of the SUV._

* * *

"Agent Jareau I can't let you in there."

"Yes you will." A voice behind the man says that both Agents Hotchner and Jareau are familiar with. "Let these two agents go to the interrogation room. Let them see what will happen to Agent Prentiss and Agent James."

"Of course Director Strauss." The man says standing up.

"Agent Hotchner? Why are you here?" Director Strauss asks the unit chief.

"We came to see if Agent Prentiss was here. But you ma'am are now the head of the IIB?" Agent Hotchner asks very confused.

"Yes Agent Hotchner I am. I am currently running both the BAU and the IIB for the time being. Soon I will find myself a suitable replacement as head of the BAU."

Agent Jareau is in stunned silence and only after the man says, "Agents? I can take you back now." They both go very quietly and see the interrogation from video monitors in the next room.

* * *

Agent Jareau gasps at the sight she sees. Agent Prentiss is grilling Captain James. "Now, Agent James, did you know you would have been arrested if you gave into Cyrus's demands and beat me?"

"I can't believe Emily would ask that question Hotch. Obviously the answer is no." Agent Hotchner nods and after a long pause Captain James answers her.

"I have nothing to say."

"What? She doesn't have anything to say? Why didn't she just say no Hotch?" Again Agent Hotchner says nothing as he continues watching the interrogation.

"So that is a yes." Agent Prentiss says. Same conclusion Agent Jareau would have on a normal basis but not today. What surprised Agent Jareau even more than Agent Prentiss question was Captain James's answer.

"No, ma'am, it's not. I didn't know I would be arrested. I also didn't know that Mr. Cyrus would beat me more. All I knew was he gave me a chance to beat you and I went for it." Captain James replies. Agent Jareau can see Agent Prentiss's face full of anger and fears that she will pull her gun on the Captain but she doesn't. Instead Agent Prentiss takes everything she felt during the interview out on the Captain.

"Look at me kid. Everyone has everything backwards. I didn't let you get raped and beaten it was the other way around. So it's your fault, everything is your fault! The burns, the scars, the beating, the rape, the baby! EVERYTHING!" Agent Jareau sees Captain James sit in a stunned silence and realizes that she didn't know about the pregnancy.

"Hotch? I don't think Emily even realized what she just said. I may not be a profiler but Captain James did not know about the baby and I don't think Emily realizes this." The two FBI agents turn their attention back to the screen when they hear Agent Prentiss speak again.

"I'm done here. Enjoy Hell." Agent Jareau rushes out of the room and runs smack into Agent Prentiss. Agent Hotchner stays in the room watching the Captain when he sees Director Strauss enter the room.

"Agent James I am disappointed in you. You lied to her."

"Go to Hell." The Captain replies.

* * *

Agent Prentiss rushes out of the room and straight into Agent Jareau. Agent Prentiss's face is full of shock while Agent Jareau's is full of understanding. "Emily why don't we talk?" However Agent Prentiss cannot hear it. She doesn't want to speak with her girlfriend about what happened at the office or what just happened. Instead she runs away in search of someone with answers. She ignores the calls that Agent Jareau screams at her as Agent Prentiss runs and keeps on running. She runs until she finds the room she is looking for.

"Lieutenant Hunter." Agent Prentiss says barging into the office of the Deputy Director of the IIB. "You know your _boss_ is going to rot in Hell."

"Agent Prentiss please have a seat. I think it's time you learn some things about Samantha." Agent Prentiss sits as Lieutenant Hunter closes the door.

* * *

"She left Hotch and I have no idea where she went." Agent Jareau says as she reenters the room they were watching the interrogation from. "I'm going to go talk to her." Agent Jareau says looking at Captain James on the screen.

"JJ you can't. You are not authorized to go in there. Please don't make me order you to stay put." Agent Hotchner pleads with his subordinate.

"Hotch I'll be in there for a second." Agent Jareau protests.

Giving in Agent Hotchner says, "Then you should know that Strauss said to Captain James that she shouldn't have lied to Prentiss."

"What do you mean?" Agent Jareau asks confused.

"Captain James lied to Emily about something. Go in there and find out and ask where she thinks Emily is and get out." Agent Hotchner orders knowing full well that the press liaison will obey.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Agent Jareau quickly and quietly enters the room and Captain James looks up and is shocked to see Agent Jareau there. She does get to her feet but as Agent Jareau sits in there chair she says, "Sit down. We don't have much time. Look let's get straight to the point. I know you lied to Emily and Strauss caught you in the lie." Captain James looks down for she is unable to meet the blue eyes that she feels piercing through her. "Look at me." When the Captain does she continues. "You helped me and you kept Emily safe and for that I am truly grateful."

"I didn't keep her safe. She is pregnant and…" Captain James starts but Agent Jareau cuts her off.

"You stop talking. You kept her safe and you and your team kept me sane. Thank you. Now what did you lie to Emily about?" Agent Jareau asks again.

Captain James tales a deep breath before starting. "She asked me if I knew that I would be arrested if I had beaten her. I did know I would be arrested. I couldn't let her die so I beat her. We are even now though. I beat her, she whipped me, we're even. Look she got pregnant and I am facing an international trial. We're even." There is not a hint of sarcasm in Captain James's voice.

Sensing time was running out Agent Jareau asks, "Where is she? Where did she go?"

Captain James shrugs. "My guess is that she went to go see Coleman Hunter. That's who I would go to when I want answers."

"Thank you and Captain? Everything is going to be okay." Agent Jareau assures the young Captain.

"If you say so ma'am." Captain James says not really believing the FBI agent. Agent Jareau gets to her feet causing Captain James to rise as well. Agent Jareau left just in time to see Lieutenant Hunter walk into the interrogation room.

"Sorry Samantha." Lieutenant Hunter says while taking her by the arm and leading her out of the interrogation room.

"Where?" Captain James asks as she is led out.

"Room 5." Lieutenant Hunter says and Captain James doesn't seem to be scared or surprised. She keeps her eyes on the interaction between the FBI agents for as long as she can before being brought around the corner.

"Emily!" Agent Jareau calls to Agent Prentiss.

"JJ?" Agent Prentiss calls out but then she sees Agent Hotchner exit the room and she immediately becomes withdrawn and quiet. She knows she is in a huge amount of trouble. "Hotch." Agent Prentiss says quietly.

"Emily we need to talk about what happened." Agent Hotchner says softly.

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss knows this and is prepared to take whatever Agent Hotchner tells her.

"I need you to hand me your gun and credentials." Agent Hotchner says solemnly and apologetically. Agent Prentiss realizes that she is about to be fired or suspended but she deserves it or at least she thinks she does at this moment.

"Hotch don't do this." Agent Jareau protests. Ignoring her Agent Prentiss hands over her hardware.

"I'm sorry Emily but you're suspended." Agent Hotchner says sadly.

* * *

**I would just like to remind everyone to please review. Thank you.**


	6. Pain

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updatingfor a while. I have been dealing with a lot of personal stuff and lost the will to write. Also the annoying writer's block was not helpful. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Please let me know. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.****Chapter 5- Pain**

* * *

"Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of the overcoming of it." Helen Keller

* * *

Agents Prentiss and Jareau drive home after their time at the IIB. Agent Prentiss now gunless and badgeless sulks in the car. She is in no mood to drive and not in the mood to speak to anyone. Unfortunately for her, Agent Jareau is going to make her talk. They arrive at Agent Prentiss's condo and go inside. "Are you hungry?" Agent Jareau asks Agent Prentiss.

"No. I just want to go to bed."

"Emily we need to talk. We haven't talked since…ever actually. We haven't spoken about the ranch, the shrink, the baby, everything." Agent Prentiss winces when Agent Jareau mentions her unborn child. She hasn't decided what to do with it yet. She hates the fact that _he _is in part of her. Agent Prentiss can feel her anger burning up but she doesn't know why. She has just been angry all the time.

"No." Agent Prentiss says through her teeth as she tries to control her rage.

"Emily the only way you are going to get better is if you talk it out. Please do this. I don't want our child to have an angry mother."

"What is there to talk about?" Agent Prentiss says bitterly.

"How about you take it from the beginning, the day you entered the ranch." Agent Prentiss takes a deep breath and proceeds to tell her lover everything from A-Z. Nothing is left out and nothing is watered down either. She tells her all the way through to the day she went to the office but stops when she starts to talk about the shrink. "Emily? Em?" Agent Prentiss becomes unresponsive. "Emily it's okay. Talk to me."

"I let my anger get out of control. I let him control me like Cyrus controlled me. I wanted him to die JJ and if you hadn't walked in there I would have shot him in the head."

"Why? You're not this kind of person."

"I hurt everywhere Jen. I have this thing inside me and if I keep it, Cyrus will continue to live."

"No he won't. The baby is not going to become like Cyrus and Cyrus will not continue to live."

"YES HE WILL!" Fearing that Agent Prentiss is about to become violent Agent Jareau changes the subject.

"Em? Why did you go to the IIB?"

Agent Prentiss not even noticing the topic change replies, "I had to see for myself if what the shrink said was true; if Captain James really did blame me for everything."

"And…?"

"She doesn't at least she knew she would be fired but she still tried to save me."

"How do you know that? I mean she told me that but how do you know that?" Agent Prentiss relays her conversation with Lieutenant Hunter to Agent Jareau.

* * *

**_Earlier that day_**

"Lieutenant Hunter." Agent Prentiss says barging into the office of the Deputy Director of the IIB. "You know your boss is going to rot in Hell."

"Agent Prentiss please have a seat. I think it's time you learn some things about Samantha." Agent Prentiss sits as Lieutenant Hunter closes the door.

"What do I have to learn about her?" Agent Prentiss asks with distaste.

"Well her and the IIB. Agent Prentiss, Samantha lied to you. I saw the video of you and her. She lied to you about knowing if she would be arrested." Agent Prentiss's face is full of shock as she learns she had been lied to. She is a profiler for heaven's sake! She is supposed to know when she is being lied to. Instead a kid who was barely sixteen had been able to lie in her face.

"So you are telling me she knew that she would be arrested?" Agent Prentiss repeats confused.

"Yes Agent Prentiss." Answers Lieutenant Hunter. "You see, Samantha James was forced to agree to the law. Countries wanted to make sure that IIB agents wouldn't abuse their power. So if they threatened that IIB would still be arrested even if the victim wasn't pressing charges, there would be fewer incidents regarding IIB agents."

"But she was forced Lieutenant! You must be able to do something." Protests Agent Prentiss.

"No ma'am, I cannot." Denies Lieutenant Hunter, "Captain James is now only an agent and under complete control of the new director."

"Is that you sir?" Agent Prentiss felt awkward calling someone who was much younger than her 'sir' but there was something about him that radiated respect and Agent Prentiss felt obligatory to give him such.

"No ma'am. I believe you are already acquainted with our new director. Erin Strauss?"

"No, sir, that's not possible." Agent Prentiss jumps up.

"Agent Prentiss I am shocked you think like that." Erin Strauss enters the room. She does not knock which irritates Lieutenant Hunter. His former boss always knocked and never barged in on him, especially when his door was closed. Lieutenant Hunter gets to his feet while Agent Prentiss stumbles to find words come out of her mouth.

"Ma'am? What a surprise." Agent Prentiss finally is able to say.

"Not really, you are in my court now Prentiss." Disagrees Director Strauss.

"Yes ma'am, of course." Stipulates Agent Prentiss. She still is stunned that her section chief is now the Director of the IIB.

Lieutenant Hunter gets the conversation back on course, "Director to what do I owe the honor?" There is no sarcasm in his voice but Agent Prentiss can see his words are forced and his patience is running thin with his new director.

Director Strauss remembers why she came into the Deputy Directors office in the first place, "I just wanted you to know you will be taking Agent James to Room 5."

"Yes ma'am." Replies Lieutenant Hunter.

"Good day." Director Strauss says shortly and she leaves an annoyed lieutenant and a confused FBI agent in her wake.

"What's in Room 5 Lieutenant?" Asks Agent Prentiss.

"It's where they will beat her." Lieutenant Hunter says grabbing his weapon and closing up his files.

"Wait. Sir, why are they beating her?" Agent Prentiss asks.

"She lied to you, ma'am. She also broke the law."

"Why did she lie to me?" Agent Prentiss asks not really expecting an answer.

"Think about it. Do you really think Samantha would do something for herself? She made a deal with Cyrus. Do you know the deal Agent Prentiss?"

"Yes sir, she-"

"She beat you only to keep Cyrus from beating you. And think about it, he never laid a hand on you after that. I have to go ma'am." Lieutenant Hunter moves around her to leave.

"What should I do?" When Lieutenant Hunter doesn't answer she screams, "Sir?"

"Don't let her know you know this information. Samantha has a strong moral compass and if she knew that you know all that you know, it would crush her." Lieutenant Hunter turns again to leave but stops and faces Agent Prentiss. "The IIB, it's a very… complex organization. The United Nations let a bunch of teenagers run an international agency attempting to keep the crimes committed by governments down. Samantha James has been the leader of this agency since she turned 13. Before that she was an agent and worked her way up the ranks. While I am older, she started before me and worked a lot harder than I."

"But she is a hero. She saved my life-" Agent Prentiss protests but Lieutenant Hunter stopped her.

"But she broke the law to do it. Granted she did it to save you and only did harm on the victim and not the suspect, the law still applies. We do need to speak with the UN about this law but until that happens the law still applies to Samantha. She will be beaten and demoted to an agent status but that is all. Unless we can find some loophole, it is going to stay that way Emily." Agent Prentiss is not only startled by the use of her first name but what the Lieutenant said to her. "Ma'am." He gives her a nod before exiting the room. Agent Prentiss follows not far behind.

* * *

**_Present Time_**

"Emily? Do you blame Captain James?" Agent Jareau asks after learning about Agent Prentiss's conversation with the deputy director of the IIB.

"What?" Agent Prentiss asks confused.

Agent Jareau asks again, "Do you blame her for what happened?"

"Should I?" Agent Prentiss says looking up at her lover.

"It's not about should right now. Do you?"

Agent Prentiss looks down, "No I don't. I know I said those things but I didn't mean them. I'm just angry, all the time, and I don't know why."

"You're hurt Emily. You got hurt in ways nobody can imagine. Now you are also pregnant and you are going to have to decide what you are going to do about the baby." Agent Jareau lifts Agent Prentiss's chin up with her finger and turns her head so Agent Prentiss is facing the media liaison. "Whatever you decide, know that I love you and that I will support you in anyway."

"Thanks Jennifer. I'm just not ready yet. To decide. I can't. Not now."

"Okay. But we will talk about it. It will be better for you."

"Yes ma'am." Agent Prentiss says absentmindedly. Deciding it was time to switch topics, Agent Jareau asks a different question.

"Good. Now why don't we move on?" When she receives a nod from the profiler Agent Jareau asks, "Why did you pull your gun on the doctor?"

Agent Prentiss takes a deep breath before answering, "I don't know. He was making me angry and beyond mad. And one minute I'm yelling at him and the next you come in with your gun drawn and my gun is cocked and pointed at Dr. Jameson."

"You said you were going to shoot him."

"Yes I was. I was going to kill him. I was going to shoot him in the head and let him bleed all over his chair."

Agent Jareau sits horrified at what her girlfriend just said. "Emily stop. You need to stop thinking about this. You are not a killer." Agent Jareau demands.

Agent Prentiss stands up and starts to pace and then she shouts, "Yes I am. I have killed people before and you know what, I do think like this. We profile, JJ, we get into the minds of the murders and rapists and try to see why they kill. Our minds become like the murders we see every day. So you're wrong JJ, I am a killer and I do think like a murderer."Agent Jareau too stands up and tries to put her arms on her girlfriend's shoulder but the profiler pushes her away.

"Emily, there is a big difference between the people you put away and you. You don't get pleasure out of killing people; you don't murder people just to murder. You've never murdered anyone. You've killed, but that is not murder."

"How is it not?" Agent Prentiss spits back.

"Killing can be justified. Murder cannot." Agent Prentiss walks away not being able to think clearly. She storms out the door leaving a stunned Agent Jareau in her wake.


	7. Stolen

**I am a little dissapointed. I'm sorry but I did not get back a lot of reviews. Is there anyone still reading this story? Look I know I am sounding really mean and I am sorry about that. I am going to give you an ultamatium: I will not post another chapter until I get at least 12 reviews answering the previous two questions. The ones I already got count so you have two. I'm sorry but I actually need your help. This chapter isn't very long but it isn't short either. Tell me what you think. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.****Chapter 6- Stolen **

* * *

"If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever." The Crow (1994)

* * *

Agent Jareau paces around the condo. It has been two hours and Agent Prentiss still has not returned. Agent Jareau decides to go out and look for her but realizes she has no idea where to look. She goes to get her badge and gun from the safe when she looks inside and sees her gun is missing. "Emily I swear to God, if you hurt yourself…" Agent Jareau stops her threat to no one. Talking out loud Agent Jareau says, "I can't call Hotch, she is in enough trouble already. Morgan and Rossi? Why on earth would I call Reid? No not going to happen. Garcia will ask too many questions that I can't answer yet." She picks up her phone and dials a number she never would have thought to call in her life.

"Hunter." Lieutenant Hunter answers after one ring.

"Lieutenant? This is Supervisory Special Agent Jareau." Why she is calling herself by her full title, she'll never know.

"Agent Jareau? To what do I owe the honor?" Lieutenant Hunter asks.

Agent Jareau takes a breath before saying, "I need your help. Emily is missing."

"Excuse me?" Lieutenant Hunter leans forward in his chair.

"Emily is missing. I don't know where she is. She has been gone for two hours and my gun is gone."

"Agent Jareau, why did she take your gun?"

"Hers was taken away when she was suspended." Agent Jareau admits.

"And you want me to track her on her cell phone?" Lieutenant Hunter says.

"Would you please? No one at the BAU can know about this Lieutenant." Agent Jareau pleads with him.

"Very well. I'll get back to you shortly." Waiting for Lieutenant Hunter to call back was like waiting for the attack that never comes. Finally the phone rings again.

"Lieutenant where is she?" Agent Jareau says not even looking at the phone.

"Lieutenant? That is the first time in my life I have been called that. This is Senior Director Marsden." Agent Jareau drops the phone and it lands on the bed. Why is the director of the FBI calling her? Her personal cell phone no less. She quickly picks up her phone and answers with one of the greatest lines.

"Sir to what do I owe the honor?"

"Agent Jareau I want to speak to Agent Prentiss."

"Sir, with all due respect, why are you calling me?" Agent Jareau asks confused.

"I am under the understanding that you two are involved. Am I wrong?" To say that Agent Jareau is shocked is an understatement. She is not prepared to have this conversation.

"Sir? Is this really the time and place to be discussing this? I say that with all the respect I can give." Agent Jareau uses all her skills with dealing with the media to direct him away from the question.

"I need you and Agent Prentiss in my office tomorrow at 9:00." The FBI director orders.

"Yes sir. We'll be there."

"Good now who did you think this would be Agent Jareau?"

"Oh! I am just waiting on a call back and I didn't look at the caller ID. I just assumed it was them." Agent Jareau answers quite lamely.

"And who is this 'Lieutenant'?" Director Marsden asks. There is a beep on the line.

"I'm sorry sir; I have to go now, that is them on the other line. We'll see you tomorrow Sir, at 9:00."

"Yes I will Agent Jareau." Agent Jareau ends the call with the FBI director and moves to speak with the Lieutenant. However being on the cautious side she answers with formality.

"Agent Jareau."

"Agent Jareau, Lieutenant Hunter. Why such formality? Were you expecting somebody else?" Agent Jareau can tell that he is smiling.

"Later sir. Did you find her?" Agent Jareau presses.

"Yes I did. She is currently at a bar down the street from where you are. Now I need you to fill me in on everything later."

"Yes sir." Agent Jareau stipulates before she hangs up the phone Lieutenant Hunter's voice sounds again.

"Oh and Agent Jareau? Please take care of her. Those two went through a lot and they need our help."

"I know they do." Agent Jareau hangs up the phone and heads over to the bar that is down the street.

* * *

Agent Jareau walks into the bar intent on getting Agent Prentiss out of there as fast as possible. She is illegally carrying a weapon and if she is caught, Agent Prentiss will be fired and possibly arrested. Agent Jareau searches the bar when she sees her girlfriend at the end. Most people wouldn't notice the sight budge in the profiler's waist but Agent Jareau was looking for it. Instead of sitting next to the profiler, the media liaison stands to Agent Prentiss right. "Emily?" Agent Jareau says startling the brunette.

"JJ? What are you…? How did you…? Garcia." Agent Prentiss finally manages to say.

"Actually no. Give it back Em." Agent Jareau orders.

"What are you talking about?" Agent Prentiss looks back to her drink.

"I'm talking about this." Agent Jareau very swiftly grabs the gun from her girlfriend's hip and lowers it so she is not waving a gun around a crowded bar. "Give me the holster Emily. Now." Agent Prentiss is thoroughly pissed but she doesn't take her anger out on her girlfriend yet. Instead she looks down at the ground as she hands over the holster. Agent Jareau puts the holster on her hip and puts the gun away. As she does Agent Jareau speaks again. "Come on. I need to get you home."

"No. I am enjoying my bourbon." Agent Prentiss then drinks the shot and orders another one.

"Agent Prentiss now. Please don't make me call Hotch. I don't want you to be in any more trouble." Agent Jareau half orders and half pleads with the profiler.

"You won't call Hotch." Agent Prentiss says defiantly.

"She won't. But she did call me." Lieutenant Hunter appears behind the two women scaring both of them. So much that Agent Jareau actually went for her gun. "Agent Prentiss just listen to Agent Jareau and get home. And Agent Jareau, please do not draw your weapon on me."

"Hey Kid! How did you get in here? Get out, you are no way 21." Lieutenant Hunter flashes his badge.

"IIB sir."

"What is that?"

"Something that can allow me to carry this badge, let me into anywhere I want, and carry the SIG that's on my hip." The bar owner says nothing and walks away. When everything was settled with the owner Agent Prentiss turns to glare at her girlfriend.

"You called IIB on me?"

"Would you rather I called Director Marsden." Agent Jareau spits back. "Oh don't bother he called me, on my cell. We have a meeting with him tomorrow and he expects both of us to be there at 9:00 completely sober with no hangover." Agent Prentiss makes an O with her mouth and nothing comes out.

"Come on Agent Prentiss let's get you home." Lieutenant Hunter says grabbing the profiler's arm and leading her to the door.

"I can walk by myself." Agent Prentiss says but just as she does she stumbles over and Lieutenant Hunter is forced to catch her.

"Sure you can Prentiss." Agent Jareau says, rolling her eyes.

"She's drunk ma'am." The IIB agent says as he and the two FBI agents walks out of the bar and towards Agent Prentiss's condo.

* * *

The three agents walk into Agent Prentiss's condo. Lieutenant Hunter's phone starts to ring. "Hunter." The IIB agent switches to Hebrew and continues to speak in said language for five minutes. Agent Jareau swears she heard her name said a few times but could not be sure. After he hangs up the phone Agent Jareau asks him who was on the phone.

"Who was that?"

"IIB business."

"Really? Cause I heard my name in there used a lot."

"Look I can't comment on that." A knock at the door signals someone's arrival.

"Who is here at this hour?"

"Just answer the door Agent Jareau." Agent Jareau does and there in the flesh is Captain James.

"May I come in?" Captain James asks. She doesn't have any of her weapons anymore. All she has on are jeans and black tee.

"I don't know Captain James, this isn't my home."

"First of all it's Agent James, and secondly I need to speak with Agent Prentiss."

"Why?"

"Damn it Agent Jareau I just need to. I didn't break out of IIB custody to get sandbagged by you. Ma'am."

"You did what?" Agent Jareau exclaims.

"Please let me in." Agent Jareau nods and heads allows Captain James to enter the room. Captain James stops when she sees Lieutenant Hunter.

"Chamesh dakot Samantha." Captain James nods in understanding.

"I don't have a lot of time Agent Jareau. Where is Agent Prentiss?" Demands Captain James.

"Upstairs." With that Captain James walks upstairs not realizing the state Agent Prentiss is in.

* * *

"Lieutenant? What did you say to her?" Agent Jareau asks after the Captain makes her way upstairs.

"I told her she has five minutes."

"Until what?"

"Until she has to run and be rearrested. Speaking of which I need you and Agent Prentiss to sign this gag order." Lieutenant Hunter says casually while getting documents out of his bag.

"Sir. She escaped from IIB custody. Why didn't you arrest her?"

"Would you have arrested Agent Prentiss?" Lieutenant Hunter's blue eyes pierce Agent Jareau.

"You are in love with her." Agent Jareau says.

"Yes. Something happened at the ranch. Something she isn't telling me." Lieutenant Hunter admits.

"She will. When the time comes."

"Something is wrong Agent Jareau. Something is very wrong with Samantha. She isn't there anymore. She is but she isn't." Lieutenant Hunter had never before been at such a loss for words.

"It's like something was stolen from her right Lieutenant?" Agent Jareau asks knowingly.

"He stole something from her and the IIB is taken the rest of it away."

"You know what happened to Emily don't you?" Lieutenant Hunter takes a deep breath.

"And Samantha yes. Mr. Cyrus raped them both. Samantha more than Agent Prentiss. I've seen rape victims before Agent Jareau but this is something different. Samantha seems to have lost more than her virginity. I fear she lost the will to keep going. To be honest I think only one thing has help onto her this long."

"What is that?"

"Emily Prentiss. She is keeping Samantha alive whether she knows it or not."

"Something was stolen from both of them in that ranch. If they want it back, they'll have to work together." Suddenly a loud thump and screaming can be heard from the upstairs. Agent Jareau and Lieutenant Hunter rush up there with their guns drawn and burst into the room. The room is trashed and they see Agent Prentiss hovering over Captain James. They both turn to look at the two agents. One has anger in her eyes and the other has fear in her eyes.

* * *

**Just a reminder: review please. I am asking no begging is a better word. Please review.**


	8. Fight

**Chapter 7-Fight**

"Anger will never disappear so long as thoughts of resentment are cherished in the mind. Anger will disappear just as soon as thoughts of resentment are forgotten." Hindu Prince Gautama Siddharta

* * *

Captain James walks up the stairs of Agent Prentiss's apartment. She can hear soft sobbing coming from inside the room. Captain James knocks softly. Agent Prentiss responds, "Come in." Captain James enters the room. Agent Prentiss has her back to the Captain. Not realizing it was Captain James and not Agent Jareau, Agent Prentiss says, "I'm sorry JJ. I'm sorry for everything. For getting drunk just now and lashing out on you and everything. You always try to help me and I-"

"Agent Prentiss stop." Captain James interrupts. Agent Prentiss stands up and whips her head around. She did not expect to spill her heart out to Captain James.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Agent Prentiss demands as Captain James shuts the door.

"You told me I could come in." Captain James says. As if my magic, all of the calmness and sorrow Agent Prentiss was feeling, turns into anger and hatred. Agent Prentiss blames Captain James for her suspension; indirectly at least.

"Samantha James." Agent Prentiss voice is ice. "I'm surprised to be seeing you here. You know if you have come here to apologize, I am not accepting." Captain James feels like she was just whipped and winced visibly much to Agent Prentiss's satisfaction.

"Agent Prentiss that is not fair. I did everything I could to save you. I saved your life at a big cost to myself." Captain James replies back much like a young child.

"I'm pregnant with _his_ child. That's a big cost to me. If you hadn't come into the ranch he would not have raped me." Agent Prentiss argues back.

"It's possible, but he would have killed you. You would have been dead. How would Agent Jareau feel that you would have rather died than be raped?" Captain James asks.

"You listen to me Bitch, you have no idea what I am going through and-" Agent Prentiss is cut off by Captain James.

"I do know what you are going through, Agent Prentiss, in case you have forgotten, I was raped too. I am only sixteen years old and I have been beaten, tortured, and raped. You," –pointing her index finger at Agent Prentiss- "you are thirty four years old and have two children on the way. You have happiness in your life Agent Prentiss. How about you let the woman who loves you very much help you? I made a promise that I wouldn't let Mr. Cyrus destroy you and I am going to make sure that promise is kept whether you like it or not, ma'am."

"I don't want any more of your promises Samantha." Agent Prentiss says coldly.

"Unfortunately that is not up to you ma'am." Captain James replies back.

"It is up to me!" Agent Prentiss shouts as she throws the pillows off the bed and takes a step towards the Captain.

"Why won't you let Agent Jareau help you? She has always been there for you." When Agent Prentiss continues to glare at Captain James, something hits Captain James. "Who is the baby's father?"

"Excuse me?" Agent Prentiss asks coldly and confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Agent Jareau's child. Who is the father?" Captain James clarifies.

"It's a sperm donor." Agent Prentiss says through her teeth but her eyes have pure hatred. The words are forced and Captain James decides that the FBI agent is lying.

"What's his name Agent Prentiss? She wasn't raped and you said sperm donor. Was someone being unfaithful?" Captain James asks implicating Agent Jareau. "What happened? She couldn't handle you being abusive so she went and had sex with the first man she laid her eyes on?" With that Agent Prentiss pushes the Captain's back against the wall. However, Captain James doesn't stop, "I'm not surprised, anyone is better than you."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Agent Prentiss grabs Captain James's shirt and pushes her against the wall again before letting her go and trashing the room.

"Is someone angry?" Captain James taunts. Agent Prentiss glares at Captain James. Captain James throws her hands up in surrender. "Hey it's not my fault that your girlfriend couldn't stand to be with you and had sex with someone else. Was someone lacking in that department or were you to rough for her?" Agent Prentiss cannot take anymore of this and for the third time throws the Captain up against the wall. "Go ahead, you want to." Agent Prentiss does indeed want to and before she can stop herself she punches the Captain in the stomach. Agent Prentiss lets out a scream of anger and sadness as she throws the Captain to the ground and gets on top of her, holding her down. That's when Agent Jareau and Lieutenant Hunter burst through the door with their guns drawn. The two women on the ground lift their heads at the door. Agent Prentiss has fear in her eyes and Captain James as anger in hers.


	9. Help

**Hey guys so like I promised if I got 25 reviews I would post another chapter. This is a pretty long chapter. With that said everyone has a descioson to make. I'll show it at the end. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.****Chapter 8- Help**

* * *

"We all want to help one another. Human beings are like that. We want to live by each other's happiness, not by each other's misery." Charlie Chaplin

* * *

Agent Jareau lowers her weapon but Lieutenant Hunter keeps his gun trained on Agent Prentiss. "Get off her now Agent Prentiss. Put your hands where I can see them." Lieutenant Hunter orders coldly.

Agent Jareau replies, "Lieutenant? What are you doing? Lower your weapon. There isn't a danger here."

"Agent Jareau, there is a person currently assaulting an international agent. I could shoot her right now if I wanted to. I don't want to have to fill out any paperwork. So I am going to ask you again, get off Samantha and put your hands in the air." Surprisingly someone other than the FBI agent responds.

"Lieutenant Hunter, get out of this room. You have no right to be here." Captain James orders.

"Actually _Agent_ you don't. I am going to arrest you as soon as you stop being assaulted." Lieutenant Hunter says without taking his eyes off Agent Prentiss.

"We need to work this out Coleman and I am not going to let Agent Prentiss suffer anymore on my account." Captain James says. Lieutenant Hunter finally fills Captain James in on an important secret.

"Samantha she knows everything. She knows that you had knowledge that you would be arrested for assaulting her. My only concern is why you are letting her blame you for stuff that isn't your fault."

"Shut up Coleman." Captain James spits back.

Lieutenant Hunter says with his gun trained on Agent Prentiss, "Emily, we knew before we went to the ranch about this raid. We didn't know you guys were there though. You should know something else. While your team was away from the lines it was just the IIB running the lines. HRT and FBI were sleeping we heard Mr. Cyrus tell Christopher that he was going to kill the FBI agent once they found out who the kid was. In other words Emily, the threat against your life was very real and Samantha saved your life. You need to understand that-" Captain James cuts him off.

"That I let you get hurt so you could get back to your family. Your family to be that is. You are going to have a child with Agent Jareau and you yourself are going to have a child. Now I think you need to speak one more time before the babies are born on what happened at the ranch and how Agent Jareau got pregnant. You are still angry at her." Captain James may not be in the BAU but she can read Agent Prentiss like an open book. Agent Jareau's eyes go wide at this.

"Emily? Is this true?" Agent Jareau stammers. Agent Prentiss looks down at the ground and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry JJ."

"Now I'll leave you two to talk." Agent Prentiss gets off the young captain and Captain James along with Lieutenant Hunter, exit the room leaving Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau alone**.**

* * *

"Samantha? What are you doing?" Lieutenant Hunter asks as Captain James turns around and puts her hands behind her back.

"You said you were going to arrest me and to be honest I am so not in the mood to run from you right now."

* * *

Agent Prentiss watches the door close and turns to her lover. "JJ? I think we need to talk."

"What about?" Agent Jareau takes a seat on the bed and Agent Prentiss joins her. They sit crossed legged and they take each other's hands and look into the eyes of their significant other.

"Everything." Agent Prentiss says without breaking eye contact. "I know I told you about what happened at the ranch but in a way I didn't."

"I don't understand." Agent Jareau asks confused.

"I told you everything that happened, but I never told you what it did to me emotionally. Also we need to have a chat about Will." Agent Jareau's eyes go wide.

* * *

"Samantha, I am not going to arrest you." Lieutenant Hunter says going to stand in front of Captain James.

"The longer I run the more trouble I'm in." Captain James protests.

"You have to run or risk getting Agents Jareau and Prentiss in trouble." Lieutenant Hunter points out. "Not to mention me as well."

"Coleman, I don't have it in me to fight anymore." Captain James says while looking into the blue eyes of her friend.

* * *

"Let's start with Will, Emily. Was this brought on by what happened at the ranch?" Agent Jareau asks Agent Prentiss.

Agent Prentiss is the first one to break eye contact. She looks down at her hands as she answers. "No. I have always had these thoughts but Captain James kind of brought them to the forefront of my mind." Agent Prentiss looks up into her lover's eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"Emily we talked about this. I thought we were passed this." Agent Jareau says desperately.

"Jennifer, you left me in the middle of the night and went and slept with another person. A man no less." Agent Jareau was going to say something but Agent Prentiss put up her hand to stop her. "Please, I need to say this." Agent Jareau just nods and Agent Prentiss continues. "You left and slept with a man because we got into a fight. Why?"

"I wanted to hurt you Emily," Agent Jareau says softly, "And I am so sorry about that. I was just angry with you and I thought that… I don't know." Agent Jareau's eyes tear up, "Please what can I do to make it better?"

"I forgave you Jennifer. And I'm sorry I brought this up again. It's just that with everything going on I just felt conflicted and confused."

* * *

Captain James paces around the living room while Lieutenant Hunter sits on the couch watching his former boss. "I can't do this anymore Coleman. Mr. Cyrus, Agent Prentiss, Director Strauss, they just… I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore. Is there anything I can do?" Captain James stops pacing. "I am never going to be director again. Director Strauss is going to have me be her personal pawn that does her bidding. And you know what?"

"What?" Lieutenant Hunter asks sitting forward on the couch.

"I'm going to do it." Captain James admits staring deeply into the Lieutenant's eyes.

* * *

Agent Jareau's tears flow slowly as she looks deep into her girlfriend's brown eyes. "I'm sorry Emily for what I did. More than anything else in the whole world."Agent Prentiss takes a deep breath.

"It's done and it's in the past. We are expecting a baby soon. 'Our eyes are placed in front of us because it is more important to look ahead than to look back.' I don't know who said this but…" Agent Prentiss lets her voice trail off.

"Emily…" Agent Jareau starts but doesn't know what to say.

"Jennifer Ann Jareau, I love you more than love itself." Agent Prentiss declares. "So please don't think that what you did with Will changed that. You hurt me, you made me distrustful of you, but I never stopped loving you which is why I forgave you."

"Okay then. Emily?"

"Yes?"

"You have to make a decision." Agent Jareau says quietly.

"With what?" Agent Prentiss asks but knowing exactly what Agent Jareau was talking about.

"The baby. Are you going to keep it?" Agent Jareau asks keeping her blue eyes locked with the brown ones staring back.

* * *

Lieutenant Hunter stands up and goes to stand next to Captain James. He puts his hands on her shoulders. "Samantha, you don't have to be her pawn."

"Coleman you know what it's like to be in the IIB. You know I have no choice. I…" Captain James takes a deep breath and tries to steady herself. "I let myself lose control at the ranch. I should have known he wasn't going to kill her so why did I beat her?" Captain James asks herself out loud.

"You beat her to save her from getting raped again. A hand was never again laid on Agent Prentiss because you had the balls to fight him. Sure you injured Agent Prentiss but he never actually thought you were going to do it. Once you did Cyrus realized that he wasn't going to break you."

* * *

Agent Prentiss looks back at Agent Jareau. "Yes. I am not going to take my anger and hatred for Cyrus out on my unborn child. So your child will have a baby brother or sister."

* * *

"Coleman," Captain James starts, "When Agent Prentiss came into the basement the first time I thought she was someone from the ranch who was going to interrogate me. I thought that since they had no luck with the men that they would try a woman. Little did I know that she as the person I was trying to save and my stupid remarks probably got us raped."

"Those 'stupid' remarks also saved you life Samantha." Lieutenant Hunter reminded her.

"Coleman I don't want this life. I have to live with my sins and be a pawn in a political game I do not want to play. Director Strauss-" Lieutenant Hunter cuts her off.

"Forget Strauss. Look at me," When Captain James complies he continues, "We are going to get you back into your rightful place in the IIB food chain."

"How are you going to do that Lieutenant?" Captain James asks bitterly.

* * *

Agent Jareau and Agent Prentiss sit in silence for several minutes while they process all that has been said tonight. There is even more that is going to be said so Agent Jareau asks something she has been dying to know. "Emily what happened at the ranch? I know what actually happened but we haven't talked about what it did to you. You need to talk it out. I'm here for you."Instead of shutting her girlfriend out Agent Prentiss looks out of her window.

"I had a bad feeling about him ever since we got there. Something was just off about that ranch. It was like..., I don't even know to be honest." Agent Prentiss stops and breaths slowly. Agent Prentiss continues to reminiscent while looking at her lover, "We got there and not long after that the raid started. Reid and I were patted down. All I could think of was first fear. Fear I would never see you again or I would ever get to see our child. Cyrus he asked us about this raid and he could tell we didn't know about it. My second reaction was relief."

"Relief?" Agent Jareau asks confused.

"We were safe for the time being. Our cover wasn't blown. After he patted us down I realized he wouldn't like it if we identified ourselves as FBI agents so we kept up the charade that we were the child victim interview experts. Our badges were safe inside the car but so were our guns. I realized we had become hostages and all I wanted was to see you again."

"What happened next?" Agent Jareau encourages.

"You know. There was a firefight and when Lunde was killed I realized that no one was safe. She wasn't even an FBI agent. Reid was smart when he figured out there was no poison. Then Cyrus came in and asked us which one of us was an FBI agent." Agent Prentiss just stops and stares off into space.

"Emily?" Agent Jareau says bringing the profiler out of her trance. Without acknowledging anything the brunette continues.

"I told myself that you were probably going to kill me for doing this but I admitted I was the FBI agent. As he beat me I was scared. Scared for myself, you, the team. I was so happy but at the same time sad that the team listened to my pleas that I could take the pain. I wished Cyrus beat us more. The bruises they go away. Instead he forced me to interrogate Captain James. I didn't know who she was and I thought she was someone from the ranch to be honest. I thought they were trying to trick me into something. It was only after when Cyrus came in and started to rape us that I realized she was too a captive." Agent Prentiss looked at her hands through that entire speech and is right now not able to look at her lover in the eyes.

"Emily, how did you feel when Captain James was being raped?"

"Excuse me?" Agent Prentiss asks surprised.

"You know what I asked." Agent Jareau says firmly but kindly.

"Helpless," Agent Prentiss admits, "I was being held down and I was forced to watch her humiliation. I guess I was scared."

"And you getting raped? How does that make you feel?"

"I feel violated, exposed, dirty, disgusting. I feel guilty." Agent Prentiss says as she holds back the tears.

"Why do you feel guilty? You didn't do anything." Agent Jareau explains as if that simple statement would make everything better.

"I didn't do anything period." Agent Prentiss screams standing up. "JJ, I let him beat and rape a child. It doesn't matter what position and how much power she has, she is just a teenager. She shouldn't have had to experience all of this. She is just a kid."

"Emily, you did the best you could." Agent Jareau says standing up and moving to stand next to the brunette. "Most importantly you convinced Jessica's mother to betray Cyrus and save the women and children, you and Captain James. You did a good job." Agent Prentiss speaks just above a whisper.

"I whipped her Jennifer. I whipped her and I don't know what happened to her while I wasn't there. I couldn't help her Jennifer and I just wish I could have."

"She doesn't blame you. She really doesn't." Agent Jareau says softly.

* * *

"Samantha there is going to be a raid very soon here." Lieutenant Hunter says looking at his phone. "We need to leave here and you need to get into the open street and I am going to get out of here. I already got Agent Jareau's signature and she is getting Agent Prentiss to sign the gag order. Everything will be alright. Trust me." Lieutenant Hunter says the last line as he pulls the love of his life into a hug.

"I trust you Hunter." Captain James says returning the hug.

* * *

"How do you know she doesn't blame me?" Agent Prentiss demands.

"Because I have spoken with her. All she did was ask to make sure you were okay. She doesn't blame you for anything but do you?"

"No I guess I don't." Agent Prentiss admits sitting down.

"Then why take your anger out on her? And me for that matter?" Agent Jareau asks her lover.

"Because you were there and she was there and… I just did JJ and I'm sorry for that. Could you please forgive me?" Agent Prentiss begs.

"Honey I am not angry with you. However if you ever shut me out again…" Agent Jareau lets her threat trail off knowing that it would be more effective that way.

"I love you Jennifer." Agent Prentiss says softly.

"I love you too Emily. Would you please do something for me?" Agent Jareau says pulling out documents.

"Anything." Agent Prentiss says without hesitation.

"Sign this gag order for me."

"Pardon me. A gag order? For what?" Agent Prentiss asks confused.

"Read it and sign it. Please… if not for me then do it for Captain James and Lieutenant Hunter." Agent Jareau begs.

"Alright." Agent Prentiss signs the gag order and as she hands back the documents the sound of sirens and the flash of blue and red lights fill the condo. They look outside and see a bunch of armed people walking towards a person who has surrendered. Agent Jareau takes her badge and gun and heads outside with Agent Prentiss on her heels.

* * *

"Come on Samantha, let's get outside." Outside on the street in front of Agent Prentiss's condo sirens can be heard and they are approaching fast. "Samantha I hear sirens." Lieutenant Hunter warns.

"Go get out of here. I'll be ok." Captain James orders. Lieutenant Hunter runs in the opposite position until he is at a safe distance away to call for a car to come pick him up.

Three black SUVs come to a stop twenty yards from the Captain. The doors open and the agents point their guns at the Captain. "Agent Samantha James, this is the FBI. Put your hands on your head and get down on your knees." Captain James does as she is told. "Now very slowly lie face down on the ground." Once she does the agents rush forward and handcuff her hands behind her back. After searching her, two FBI agents bring the Captain to her feet. "Agent Samantha James you are under arrest for assaulting of a federal agent, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"Yes sir." Captain James says through the shock. She is then brought to the back of one of the SUVs.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" Agent Jareau says with her gun in her hand and her badge in her pocket. All of a sudden guns were pointed at the two FBI agents.

"Drop the gun ma'am." Agent Prentiss raises her hands and Agent Jareau very slowly lowers her gun to the ground. "Put your hands on your heads," The FBI agent orders.

"Actually I am going to very slowly reach into my back pocket and pull out a badge." Like she said Agent Jareau pulls out her badge. "I am SSA Jennifer Jareau of the BAU. This is SSA Emily Prentiss also of the BAU."

"Emily Prentiss?" The FBI agent asks confused.

"Yeah that's me what is going on?" Agent Prentiss says.

"Agent James here is being arrested for your assault. Why is she outside your house?" The FBI agent demands.

"She is being what?" Agent Prentiss half screams.

"Arrested for the assault of FBI agent Emily Prentiss." The FBI agent said reciting the arrest warrant from memory. "You didn't know about this?"

"Yes she did, Agent. Look can we have a moment alone." Agent Jareau says picking her gun off the ground, holstering it and moving Agent Prentiss away from the commotion.

"JJ, what is going on?" When Agent Jareau says nothing Agent Prentiss says sternly, "Jennifer Ann Jareau, answer me this moment."

Feeling as she was in no place to argue nor would she win any argument Agent Jareau says, "We, as in Hotch and I and the rest of Captain James's team, are trying to get her to be able to be in the position of director again of the IIB." Agent Prentiss becomes dumbstruck.

Agent Prentiss says sarcastically, "And you think arresting her is going to make her the prime candidate?"

"She doesn't get any privileged conversations in the IIB." Agent Jareau explains. "However, now she is being charged by the US government which means…" Agent Jareau lets her voice trail off but Agent Prentiss picks up where she left off.

"She gets attorney-client privilege."

"Bingo. Hotch is going to be her attorney and we are going to find a loophole in the IIB that will get her back as director. It's the least we could do. We had to help her somehow."

"Okay so where are they taking her?" Agent Prentiss asks.

"I don't know I am going to call Lieutenant Hunter and then Hotch."

"Help her? I don't see the Captain as someone who wants a lot of help." Agent Prentiss says to her lover.

"Well she is getting it whether she wants it or not." Agent Jareau says as she pulls out her phone.

"Remind me never to piss you of JJ." Agent Prentiss says as she pulls her lover into a kiss.

"Smart girl. But Agent Prentiss? Did it really take you until now to realize this?" Agent Jareau taunts?

"No I mainly learned it from when you scared the leaders of the IIB shitless and from a very traumatized hospital in Colorado."

"They wouldn't let me see you." Agent Jareau says defensively but more like a little kid at most.

"I know honey. I know." Agent Prentiss pulls her into another kiss before they are interrupted by Agent Jareau's cell phone.

* * *

**Okay so Emily is keeping the baby due to popular demands. So my question is what is the gender of each baby. Knowing that there is going to be two does that change anyone's descision? So just tell me your vote again. What is the gender of JJ and Emily's babies? Let me know. I need at least 10 reviews to post another chapter. Thanks again for reading.**


	10. Loophole

**I'm disappointed by the lack of reviews. I am sorry but it's the truth. With that said I am not going to continue to punish the people who do review and don't get an immidiate chapter afterwards. I really just wish people would review because it makes it sound like I am actually writing to people and not just for myself. I'm going to finish up the IIB involvement pretty soon for this story. It'll be over soon I just thought that there should be closure. Once the IIB is done with, I can focus more on Emily and JJ. Also this story is going to have at least two more sequals and a prequal if you want one. Let me know. Without further delay, here is another chapter on the way.

* * *

****Chapter 9-Loophole **

"Let's get one thing clear. I am not here to tech you law-I am here to teach you loopholes." Catherine Jinks

* * *

"Agent Jareau." Agent Jareau says as she picks up her ringing cell phone.

"Agent Jareau? Lieutenant Hunter. Samantha is being taken to the FBI headquarters in Quantico. Get Agent Hotchner there ASAP." The Lieutenant orders.

"Knowing Hotch, he's probably still there." Agent Jareau says.

"Either way, let him know. We are getting this over with once and for all."

"Yes sir."

"Who was that?" Agent Prentiss asks as Agent Jareau hangs up the phone and starts scrolling through her contacts.

"Lieutenant Hunter. I need to call Hotch." Agent Hotchner picks up his phone after the second ring.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, JJ, Captain James is being taken to Quantico. Lieutenant Hunter told me to have you get there ASAP."

"Have her parents been called?" Inquires the unit chief.

"Her parents?" Agent Jareau asks confused.

"She is a minor. She needs to have her parents present during any questioning."

"Does that apply to her?"

"I don't know. I'll look into it. Get some sleep JJ and make sure that Prentiss does too. You have a meeting with the director tomorrow and I won't have it that you two were split up because you fell asleep. That's an order Agent Jareau."

"Yes sir." Agent Jareau says as she hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" Agent Prentiss asks.

"Hotch asked if her parents had been contacted."

"Why?"

"Because she's a minor."

"But she is an international agent." Agent Prentiss says mimicking Agent Jareau moments earlier.

"Hotch is looking into it. In the meantime Hotch ordered us to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." When Agent Prentiss gives a questioning look Agent Jareau says, "The meeting with the Director."

"Oh yeah." Agent Prentiss says remembering.

"Yeah." Agent Jareau says sarcastically before heading back up to the apartment with Agent Prentiss on her heels.

* * *

Captain James looks up to see who just entered the interrogation room. She is shocked to see Agent Hotchner making his way to sit next to her. "Agent Hotchner? What a surprise. Though couldn't you count this as a conflict of interest?"

"Captain, I am your lawyer." Agent Hotchner says bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Captain James says confused. That was not what she was expecting the unit chief for the BAU to say.

"I am your lawyer." Agent Hotchner repeats. "Everything we have is privileged and before you say anything it is privileged because you are being charged with a federal crime and not an international crime. With that said, have your parents been called?"

"Agent Hotchner my parents are dead. They died three years ago." Captain James says sadly but still looks into Agent Hotchner's eyes.

"Captain I am so sorry for your loss. Please forgive my insensitivity." Agent Hotchner says very sincerely.

"You didn't know." Captain James replies bluntly.

Getting the conversation back on track Agent Hotchner says, "We think we have a way for you to become director again."

"What? You lost me again Agent Hotchner."

"I mean, Agent Jareau, Lieutenant Hunter, Commander Davis, and Sergeant Windsman, have all tried to find loopholes for you to be director again and we think we found it." Agent Hotchner answers. Captain James jumps up from her chair and paces the room.

"Hold on a second. Pause for a moment. Let me see if I have this right. You arrested me for assault-" Agent Hotchner interrupts her.

"I didn't arrest you. The FBI did and since I was not the arresting agent I can be your lawyer." Agent Hotchner says smugly.

"Okay so somehow my team and your team managed to get me arrested for assaulting Agent Prentiss just so you could become my lawyer so I could have attorney-client privilege. You did all that so we could talk about me becoming director again." Captain James clarifies.

"Yes that is correct."

"Wow. This is just plain nuts."

"Such a wide vocabulary Captain." Agent Hotchner jokes smiling. Captain James is about to make a remark when the agent who arrested the captain enters the room.

"Are we interested in a deal?" The agent asks.

"I need to speak with my client alone Agent." Agent Hotchner says standing up with his voice full of authority. "Come back later." Once the federal agent left the room Agent Hotchner sits down again. "Sorry about that. Now we think we have a plan."

"You have a plan sir?" Captain James asks skeptically.

"Yes." Agent Hotchner answers, "You see I've been researching everything I could on IIB laws. I also have had Garcia looking through past court cases in the IIB. I think I found something."

"What is that?" Captain James asks intrigued.

"Okay so the law states pertaining to your arrest is, 'Any person affiliated with the International Investigation Bureau and commits assault on a member of a countries government, that person shall surly be suspended pending a trial by the United Nation as well as any further trials held by said country.' Agent Hotchner looks up from the Code of International Justice. "So essentially you assaulted Agent Prentiss and you can be tried by the UN as well as by the US."

"Correct. Agent Hotchner, I don't see how that is helping us."

"You're right it doesn't." Agent Hotchner says smiling. "There are two lesser known laws that will. They are so old I highly doubt even you know about them." Looking back at the book Agent Hotchner says, "The first one states, 'In the matter of distress, an International Investigation Bureau agent must commit acts against the Code of International Justice to save a life if ordered by a member of a countries government who has the authority to do so.'"

"Agent Hotchner, for the record I am well aware of this law. Unfortunately that doesn't apply to me." Captain James informs Agent Hotchner.

"How so?" Agent Hotchner asks confused.

"I was not an agent. I was Captain Samantha James, Director of the IIB. There was not an agent status in me. It's not like the FBI sir, where everyone is an agent. The four heads of the IIB do not have agent status."

"That's where you are wrong Captain." Captain James looks bewildered at what the FBI agent said. "I point to you the definition of the word 'agent' by the IIB." Agent Hotchner looks to book to read the definition aloud. "'Agent: any person affiliated with the International Investigation Bureau who is licensed to carry a weapon, wears the uniform, carries out orders, and has been bound by the Code of International Justice.'" Agent Hotchner looks into the eyes of the Captain. "So you are an agent, Captain James."

"I do not carry out orders set by my superiors Agent Hotchner." Captain James argues.

"It didn't say anything about superiors, which is where everyone gets mistaken. It says 'carries out orders' which you do, ma'am. You carry out the orders sent to you by the UN. You are an agent and therefore when Agent Prentiss ordered you to beat her-"

"I had to beat her or else I would have broken the Code." Interrupts Captain James to which Agent Hotchner smiles.

"How's that for a civilian?" Agent Hotchner jokes.

"Agent Hotchner thank you."

"Please call me Hotch Captain."

"Hotch then. Only if you would please not address me by a title." Captain James begs.

"James then?"

"Fine by me sir. Now when is my trial?" Captain James asks.

"Your trial for the IIB is tomorrow as well as your arraignment for the FBI. Your IIB trial is in the morning and your arraignment is in the afternoon. Once you are dismissed of charges by the IIB Agent Prentiss will not press charges against you in federal court and you'll be free to go." Explains Agent Hotchner as he picks up the files and the Code of International Justice.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner. So much I really appreciate it." Captain James says standing up, shaking the FBI agent's hand.

"No problem but only if you call me Hotch." Agent Hotchner chastises playfully.

"Hotch."

"Good day James."

"Good day Hotch." With that the BAU Unit Chief leaves the room and Captain James is taken back to the holding area.


	11. Choice

**Chapter 10- Choice**

"When it snows, you have to options, shovel or make snow angles." Unknown

* * *

Agent Jareau stirs in her bed. She looks over at the clock and sees that it reads 8:30. "Shit!" Agent Jareau exclaims as she jumps out of bed and knocks Agent Prentiss out of bed and onto the floor. Agent Prentiss barely has times to register that she is awake before she yelps in surprise as she is bounced off the bed and onto the floor, landing with a thud.

"Oh owe. What the…?" Agent Prentiss sees Agent Jareau sprinting around the room getting ready to go. "JJ? What are you doing?"

"We have to be in with the Director in 30 minutes." Agent Jareau says as she is trying to get her pants on.

"WHAT?" Agent Prentiss screams before leaping off the floor and not even bothering to shower. The two FBI agents run around the apartment getting ready to leave. They get ready in ten minutes flat and they actually look presentable. Agent Jareau picks up a set of keys and leaves with Agent Prentiss picks up a set of keys off the floor and quickly follows her girlfriend. They exit the building and head into the parking garage where they both pick up their keys and hit the unlock button. A black SUV honks at the same time as a silver Mazda does. The two FBI agents look in shock at one another.

"I thought I had the keys to the Mazda."

"I thought I did. Which keys do you have JJ?" Agent Prentiss asks confused.

"Umm the one to my car." Agent Jareau says checking.

"So whose keys do I have?" Agent Prentiss asks staring at the keys in her hand.

"You have the one to that black SUV." Agent Jareau says pointing to the car next to the silver Mazda.

"But, I don't own an SUV." Agent Prentiss looks inside the black SUV and sees a note addressed to her and JJ.

"Prentiss and JJ, I'm sure that you guys are running late and will need a little extra help in getting to work on time. Do what you need to do and please do not be late. Hotch." Agent Prentiss smiles and shows Agent Jareau the note.

"Hotch gave us a Bureau SUV." Agent Prentiss tells her lover.

"Why?" Agent Jareau asks.

"He knew we would be running late." Agent Prentiss says with a shrug as she gets into the driver seat.

"Do I even want to know how?" Agent Jareau replies while buckling herself into the passenger seat.

"Probably not. He gives us permission to get there however we need to." Agent Prentiss says as she stars the car and backs out of the spot.

"Lights and sirens?" Agent Jareau suggests with a smile.

"Lights and sirens." Agent Prentiss agrees and turns on the lights and sirens on the car as she leaves the parking garage.

* * *

Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau make their way into the BAU at 8:55 am. Even though everyone pulled over for them, it still took them this long. They both throw their coats onto Agent Prentiss's desk and drop their bags off before rushing towards the office of the Director of the FBI two floors above. They don't bother to take the elevator and instead, opt to take the stairs. They rush into the office and the Director has his own waiting area. The two FBI agents rush in just as the Director Marsden was leaving his office to gather them inside. "Running late Agent Jareau?"

"Sorry sir." Agent Jareau responds while trying to catch her breath without him noticing.

"Your section chief is waiting in my office and we are ready to start if you are?"

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss responds.

"Yes sir, we are ready to start." Agent Jareau says as they enter the Director's office.

"Shall we?" Director Marsden holds the door open for the two ladies and Section Chief Erin Strauss is sitting to the side of Director Marsden's desk.

"Good morning Agent Jareau and Agent Prentiss." Chief Strauss says pleasantly. Though to the profiler and the media liaison, the words are forced and there is no sincerity in them at all.

"Good morning ma'am." Agent Jareau says followed by Agent Prentiss's greeting.

"Well then, ladies shall we get started?" Director Marsden says as he sits at his desk and gathers a few folders together.

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss responds.

"I'm just going to get to the point. Inter-departmental dating is strictly prohibited Agents."

"Sir, with all due respect, why do you think we are in a relationship?" Agent Prentiss butts in.

"Because, Agent Prentiss, I have knowledge that you two are in a relationship and if you deny it, I know you are lying." Agent Jareau and Agent Prentiss turn to look at each other and have a silent conversation. They are trying to figure out if they can deny it or if they should deny it. "Perhaps," the Director says gaining their attention once more, "Agent Prentiss, the next time you want to make out with your girlfriend, you should be in a place where no cameras are present. Agent Jareau's office does indeed of a camera." Director Marsden says with a smile. Agent Jareau blushes but Agent Prentiss's face turns a much darker shade of red.

"Sir I-" Agent Prentiss tries to explain but his cut off by the Director.

"Enough. I don't want any excuses or apologies." Agent Prentiss stops talking and looks down at her hands. "What to do with you two? I have gathered information from your supervisor and he seems to think that you two can work in the field together."

"Yes sir. We worked together for quite a few months and we conducted ourselves professionally and never acted inappropriate while working on a case." Agent Jareau says opting that instead of denying it, if they could prove they could work well in the field together, they might be able to stay together.

"Is that so?" Chief Strauss cuts in.

"Yes ma'am." Agent Jareau replies back firmly but appropriately.

"I'm sorry to say Agent Jareau that I cannot condone this and I am not debating if I should keep you together, I am debating if I should fire you both for breaking the rules." Director Marsden states honestly.

"Sir, please if I may." Chief Strauss says. "Agent Jareau is one of the best agents at her post and I believe that Agent Prentiss should be the one fired. She is the one, as you know, to initiate the inappropriate conduct at work." Director Marsden thinks for a few moments before speaking again.

"Agents, I would hate to fire either of you so I am going to make a deal." The two FBI agents look to each other as to what deal their boss could want to make. "One of you will leave the BAU and the other will be able to stay. The person who decides to leave the BAU will have their choice in where they would like to transfer."

"Sir, for the record I must say that I do not approve of this course of action. They broke the rules sir, and therefore must be punished." Chief Strauss says standing up.

"What do you suggest Chief Strauss?" Director Marsden asks calmly.

"I suggest that Agent Prentiss should be fired immediately and that Agent Jareau be sanctioned and that she may never be able to move to a higher position than unit chief." Chief Strauss says before she sits back down.

"That seems like a very harsh punishment Chief Strauss."

"Sir I believe that it is quite fair." The Director again thinks for several moments as Agent Prentiss taps her fingers nervously and Agent Jareau resists the urge to crack her fingers.

"Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau, I will give you the option I just offered. Who would like to leave the BAU and be transferred to a position of their choice?" The Director says as he gets out a file.

"ME!" Agent Jareau and Agent Prentiss say at the same time standing up. They both turn to look at each other and a silent argument goes on between the two of them.

"You both want to transfer?" Director Marsden asks confused.

"No!" The two agents nearly shout. A look from the FBI director lowers Agents Jareau and Prentiss back into their seats.

"I read this letter from Agent Hotchner. He said that if it came down to that one of you must transfer, Agent Prentiss offered to be transferred or leave the bureau so Agent Jareau could stay in her position. Is this true Agent Prentiss?"

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss replies.

"Why?"

"Because sir, Agent Jareau is good at her job. There is only one of her and to be honest the team could not function without someone good at her post. She does an amazing job sir and to make her leave would bury the BAU." Agent Prentiss speaks only the truth about her lover.

"Sir if I may?" Agent Jareau says. When she receives a nod from the Director she continues, "I didn't make this argument well enough with Agent Hotchner but I will make it for you. Agent Prentiss has worked hard to get into such an elite unit. This is the only place that she can be a profiler. Me, I can do my job anywhere. Communications liaison can be done anywhere, but being a profiler can only be done at the BAU."

"She has a good point Agent Prentiss." The Director stipulates.

"Sir I am begging you. Please don't make Agent Jareau transfer. She loves her job and she would die without it. Please sir." Agent Prentiss pleads with her boss.

"Well my vote if for Agent Prentiss to be fired completely." Chief Strauss puts her two cents in.

"We all know what your opinion is ma'am." Agent Prentiss says harshly. The surprised looks from her two bosses and her lover prompt her to say. "My sincere apologies ma'am and to you too sir. I don't know what came over me." To anyone, Agent Prentiss sounded truly sincere. However to her lover Agent Jareau knew what Agent Prentiss did on purpose and slightly glared at her lover which Agent Prentiss did not miss.

"I do." The Director says.

"You do sir?" Agent Prentiss asks nervously.

"Yes. You want to make it so that you would insult your boss and then I would transfer or fire you and therefore Agent Jareau could stay on the job."

"Are you sure you are not a profiler sir?" Agent Prentiss chuckles nervously.

"No Agent Prentiss I'm not. But being in this job, you learn to read people's true intentions. Give me a few moments to decide. If you would please wait outside my office I'll call you back momentarily." The two ladies stand.

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss says.

"Yes sir. Please sir." Agent Jareau does not finish her plea for she knows that the Director knows what her plea is. Once outside the office Agent Jareau glares at her lover. "What the hell was that Emily?" Agent Jareau demands sternly.

"JJ, every single word I said was true. I would rather you be working in a job you love and me be working somewhere else just so you can be happy." Agent Prentiss admits.

"Emily the same for me. Why do you get to play the martyr?"

"I'm not playing a martyr." Agent Prentiss states but knows she isn't going to win. Agent Jareau can see right through her.

"Really? You are going to stand there and lie to my face about it?" Agent Jareau says sternly causing Agent Prentiss to look down. "Emily, say what you want, just don't lie to me Emily." Agent Jareau pleads.

"I'm sorry." Agent Prentiss says softly.

"Ladies." Chief Strauss greets causing both the FBI agents to jump to their feet.

"Ma'am." Agent Jareau greets their boss. Agent Prentiss however says nothing and while she doesn't glare at her boss, there is no warm feeling coming from Agent Prentiss.

"Agent Prentiss?" Chief Strauss says as if daring her to do something that she'll regret.

"Ma'am." Agent Prentiss finally says coldly.

"I know you harbor strong feelings against me for what I said, but I only said the truth." Agent Prentiss is about to respond with a few choice words when her cell phone starts to ring. At first she has no intention of answering it but Agent Jareau has other plans.

"Emily answer your phone. Answer it." Agent Jareau orders. Reluctantly Agent Prentiss reaches for her cell and without looking at her phone at all.

"Prentiss." Agent Prentiss says gruffly.

"Don't say anything that will get you fired Agent Prentiss." Lieutenant Hunter orders sternly. "Also don't say who I am, don't address me by my title, nada."

"Okay? Why are you calling me?" Agent Prentiss asks dumbfounded.

"To make sure you don't do anything stupid while Director Strauss is out there with you." Lieutenant Hunter answers simply. Lieutenant Hunter can hear her take a deep breath and right before Agent Prentiss is about to counter, Lieutenant Hunter orders, "Hold your tongue Agent Prentiss. Don't react. I know you hate it but try to be the woman your mother wanted you to be. Don't let anything get to you. Just out a smile on your face and play politics for just a few minutes. Please Agent Prentiss." Lieutenant Hunter begs.

"Sir why?" Agent Prentiss asks.

"I have to go. Tell Agent Jareau I called but not while Director Strauss is there."

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss agrees. Agent Prentiss closes her phone and returns it to her belt loop.

"Who was that?" Agent Jareau asks.

"Nobody JJ." Agent Prentiss says smoothly.

"Agent Prentiss? Who was on the phone?" Chief Strauss asks getting an annoyed look from Agent Jareau but Agent Prentiss doesn't react in any negative way at all.

"Chief Strauss, with all due respect, this is a very personal matter for me." Agent Prentiss replies back sincerely to everyone but Agent Jareau.

"I understand." Chief Strauss says back engrossed by Agent Prentiss's sincerity.

"Thank you ma'am." Agent Prentiss retorts.

"Excuse me?" The receptionist says with a smile. "The Director is ready for you all to come back in."

"Thank you." Agent Jareau says kindly before holding the door open for her boss and girlfriend before going back inside to face the Director of the FBI.


	12. Decision

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is fairly long and I hope you enjoy it. Without further delay, here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Decision**

"Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever." Keri Russell

* * *

"Chief Strauss, Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau, please have a seat." Once the three of them resumed their original seats the FBI director continues. "You ladies were together for a while without the rest of you team knowing?"

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss clarifies.

"This is why I believe that this team of so called profilers should be replaced with new team members who could actually tell when two members of the team were dating!" Chief Strauss exclaims.

"Or ma'am," Agent Prentiss counters, "Since one of us is an actual profiler and the other has picked up so much about profiling, we were able to hide it much better than say a couple who were not profilers."

"People please. Look I am willing to try this out." Director Marsden informs them.

"Try what out sir?" Agent Jareau asks confused.

"I am willing to try having you two working in the same team." Chief Strauss's jaw drops and Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau both do a happy dance in their minds. "I do believe your unit chief will tell you this as well but there will be absolutely no display of it in the workplace. If you have a fight, break up, or if one of you gets injured, you will act as co-workers, not lovers. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss says.

"Yes sir." Agent Jareau echoes.

"With that said you may kiss each other and hug each other appropriately and conditionally and I can't believe I am saying this but you may share a room together when you are out on cases." Director Marsden says causing both agents to blush.

"Thank you sir." Agent Prentiss manages to say.

"Yes sir thank you." Agent Jareau says elated.

"Sir-" Chief Strauss starts but is quickly interrupted by her boss.

"Chief Strauss, I am pleased with the BAU's success rate and if the team would be broken up, it would cause damage to said success rate. Plus Captain James made it very clear at how well Agent Jareau worked in the field in Colorado giving the situation." This time Agent Jareau and Agent Prentiss's jaws drop. Realizing what he just said, the Director exclaims, "Oh shit!"

"Sir? Did you just say that-" Agent Prentiss starts but the Director talks over her.

"Agent Prentiss, I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." This effectively shuts Agent Prentiss up and her mind is turning a mile a minute trying to figure out what just took place. The Director is talking to himself out loud. "I can't believe I just did that; after I promised not to say anything." Agent Prentiss's head whips back up while Agent Jareau just stares in astonishment. Chief Strauss is just surprised that Captain James has some sort of authority. The last time Chief Strauss checked, her predecessor was being charged by the US government for assault of a federal agent and now she is having influence over the director of the FBI. "Oh shit!" The Director exclaims again.

"Sir?" Agent Jareau asks nervously.

"Just please get out of my office before I spill some of nation's classified secrets." Director Marsden orders, effectively ending all conversation in the office. "Wait Agent Prentiss." Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau both stop dead in their tracks but the Section Chief storms out of the office. "Actually I need to speak to you on one other matter." The Director says and adds, "Alone."

Agent Jareau gets the hint and says, "I'll wait outside Emily. Sir."

"Director?" Agent Prentiss asks nervously.

* * *

"Please take a seat. There was one matter we never discussed." The Director says calmly.

"What was that sir?" Agent Prentiss asks bemused as to what they could have missed.

"Dr. Jameson." Agent Prentiss's eyes go wide as she remembers very clearly the doctor and incident in question. She looks down at her hands, unable to make eye contact. "So I take it you understand exactly what I am talking about?"

"Do I need a lawyer here sir?" Agent Prentiss asks sounding unlike herself.

"You're the profiler, you tell me."

"Am I being charged with anything?" Agent Prentiss inquires finally looking up at her superior.

"No, but pull a stunt like that and you'll be wishing that were going to prison." Director Marsden threatens.

"Yes sir."

"You're team and the IIB put a lot on the line to help you. Maybe you should show them the thanks they deserve. As to Dr. Jameson, he has quit but agreed not to press any charges and none of this will go in your file."

"Sir why?" Agent Prentiss cannot believe anything her boss just said.

"You want this to go in your file?" Director Marsden asks.

"No sir it's just that-" Agent Prentiss starts but Director Marsden essentially finishes.

"Agent Prentiss, I get it. You suffered a great trauma and weren't ready to face it yet and that's ok." Agent Prentiss suddenly finds the floor interesting as she contemplates what Director Marsden is saying. "Talk with Agent Jareau, talk with your team. Get help or ask for help Agent Prentiss. It takes a strong man to face the pain. It takes a stronger man to ask for help. Advises the Director.

"Sir it also takes a weak man to ask for help when it is not needed." Agent Prentiss counters.

"You think you don't need any help Agent Prentiss?" When Agent Prentiss doesn't respond back, taking that as an admission to being right the Director continues, "Be the stronger man, Agent Prentiss."

"Yes sir."

"Okay now go; go be with your team." Director Marsden orders while Agent Prentiss stands up.

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss says as she stands up and leaves the FBI director's office. Agent Jareau is waiting for Agent Prentiss outside the Director's office.

"What did he want?" Agent Jareau says as they head towards the elevator.

"Later okay? Here isn't the place to discuss it."

"Fine, but we will discuss it." Agent Jareau says and her voice tells her lover that there is no room for argument.

"Yes ma'am." Agent Prentiss stipulates as they head on the elevator.

* * *

Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau enter the BAU's floor. As soon as they walk through the door they can see two men in fatigues searching for someone.

"Can we help you?" Agent Jareau asks suspicious of the two men.

"That depends. Are you Erin Strauss?" One of the men asks, who is obviously the higher ranking officer of the two.

"No." Agent Jareau says folding her arms over her chest.

"Can you point us in the direction of her office then?" The man says getting very annoyed.

"Actually she is right over there talking with Agent Anderson." Agent Jareau says nodding her head toward the Section Chief.

"Director Erin Strauss?" The man asks.

"Yes?" Chief Strauss replies confused at the two men.

"IIB ma'am." The second man says pulling out his shield while the first man pulls out his badge.

"What is this about?" Chief Strauss demands.

"You're services are no longer required. Your predecessor has been cleared of all charges and now she is going to resume her role as Director of the International Investigation Bureau as demanded by the Code of International Justice. On behalf of the United Nations, thank you for stepping up to the role as director and you may continue your current position as section chief. Thank you and have a nice day." The two men leave the BAU as quickly as they came leaving a dumbstruck section chief in their wake. Chief Strauss then storms to her office and flies past Agent Morgan and Agent Hotchner.

"Prentiss what's going on?" Agent Morgan asks turning to stare back at their section chief.

"Strauss was just fired as director of the IIB and JJ and I are in the clear." Agent Prentiss says elated.

"Well then that's wonderful." Agent Morgan replies giving both ladies a hug.

"Oh and Hotch before you say anything, Marsden already gave us the rules so we know and thank you." Agent Jareau says.

"For what?"

"For supporting us. You've been really understanding and helpful these past few days." Just as Agent Hotchner was about to reply to that statement his cell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me. Hotchner." Agent Hotchner says answering his phone. Once he is finished, Agent Hotchner makes his way back towards his entire team of agents that made themselves together around the bullpen. "That was the IIB. Director James has made a request to speak to the entire team over dinner."

"Dinner?" Agent Morgan asks skeptically.

"Yes and she has asked that it could be done only if she speaks with you, Prentiss, first." Agent Hotchner says turning to face is subordinate.

"What?" Agent Prentiss asks surprised as the entire team turn to look at the brunette.

"She wishes to speak with you and then she'll treat us all to dinner." Agent Hotchner repeats.

"When and where do I speak with her?"

"Right now because she is behind you." Agent Hotchner says, gesturing to the IIB team standing a few feet behind the BAU team.

"Agent Prentiss. Agents Jareau, Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan and Dr. Reid. Pleasure seeing you all again. You remember my team right?" Captain James says gesturing to her own team.

"James I thought we talked about this?" Agent Hotchner asks playfully.

"Yes sir," Captain James says seriously but counters, "Though I do recall hearing you refer to me as Director."

"Touché." Agent Hotchner replies smiling.

"Agent Prentiss?" Captain James asks suddenly nervous.

"Ma'am?"

"Do you mind if we talk?" The Captain sounds unlike herself, but more of a young child speaking to a powerful adult.

"Not at all Director." Agent Prentiss replies formally.

"Lead the way." Captain James says sounding more confident than she felt.

* * *

"Please have a seat." Agent Prentiss says as the two agents walk into the conference room.

"Only after I offer you one first." Captain James says very seriously as she stands with her hands behind her back looking intently at Agent Prentiss. Agent Prentiss was about to say something but thought better of it and took her seat, allowing Captain James to sit as well.

"Captain James, you called the meeting, you start." Agent Prentiss says getting down to business.

"Of course but please you can quit the formalness with me Agent Prentiss." Agent Prentiss gives a confused look to which the Captain clarifies. "As in don't call me 'ma'am' and don't call me by a title." Agent Prentiss nods allowing the Captain to finish what she needs to say. "Good now Agent Prentiss," Captain James starts diplomatically but fails and starts to stutter and is at a loss at what to say. "I guess this is more awkward than I thought it would be but…" Captain James takes a deep breath before looking into the FBI agent's kind eyes. "Agent Prentiss? Do you blame me?"

"I'm sorry?" Agent Prentiss asks taken aback.

"Do you blame me for your pregnancy?" Captain James asks bluntly.

"No." Agent Prentiss replies honestly.

"Do you blame me for your torture?"

"No."

"Do you blame me for anything?" Captain James asks desperately.

"No, not at all."

"Why would you say that you did?" Captain James demands softly.

"I don't know. Look, Captain James-" Agent Prentiss starts to explain but is cut off by the Captain.

"Samantha." Captain James corrects.

"Samantha, I don't blame you for anything. I don't know why I said the things that I said but I did. I can't take them back. I'm sorry for all of the pain I put you through." Captain James was about to interject but Agent Prentiss has other intentions. "Look you said your bit, now it's my turn." Agent Prentiss says forcefully but kindly. When she receives a nod from the Captain she continues. "During that week, we had to do and submit to things we never would have done on a regular basis. I physically tortured you as you did to me." Captain James looks down at her hands. She feels incredibly guilty. The young IIB agent cannot stand anymore of this she stands up suddenly.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm sorry I wasted your time Agent Prentiss."

"Samantha, sit down please." Captain James does not comply and instead starts to pace the room. "Look we both hurt each other physically but I saw the reluctance in your eyes; I saw the pain it caused you. It probably caused you more pain than me." Captain James finally looks at Agent Prentiss.

"Agent Prentiss, I don't know what you are talking about. I physically beat you to unconsciousness. I could have killed you. That-" Captain James says but is cut off by Agent Prentiss.

"Don't lie and say that it didn't." Agent Prentiss gives Captain James a hard look before her face turns soft again and says, "I am not going to lie to you because you deserve more than that, it hasn't been easy and I have done some pretty stupid things because of it. I am going to ask for help. My team, there are more than that, they are my family. I am going to ask them to help me through a very difficult time and I hope you will too. Talk to someone Captain. Get help. My boss said, 'It takes a strong man to face the pain. It takes a stronger man to ask for help.' Be the stronger man, Captain James." Agent Prentiss finishes her speech. They sit in a silence that neither breaks for five minutes.

"Thank you Agent Prentiss." Captain James says abruptly. "For helping me get my job back and just for everything."

"Captain James, if you would, please stop calling me 'Agent'." Agent Prentiss says with a smile.

"Would you stop calling me 'Captain'? I am not your boss." Captain James replies back with a smile of her own. The smile shared between the two agents clear everything up. That simple smile let each other know that everything is going to be okay.

"Speaking of bosses, is there something you would like to tell me?" Agent Prentiss asks crossing her arms. Her voice is serious but her eyes are playful.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Captain James lies suspiciously and Agent Prentiss sees right through it.

"Thank you." Agent Prentiss says seriously and sincerely.

"I had to return the favor. If there is nothing else Agent Prentiss, Emily, I think I must be going." Captain James says standing back up and heading to the door.

"I thought you were treating us to dinner James?" Agent Prentiss asks teasing the young agent.

"So I am. We'll meet you there at seven?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Goodbye Emily."

"Goodbye Samantha." Agent Prentiss says and watches in the window as the IIB agents leave the BAU. What Agent Prentiss doesn't know is that there won't be a dinner. In fact that is the last time Agent Prentiss will speak or see Captain James for a very long time.

* * *

**Who's fault is it that there isn't a dinner? The BAU's or the IIB's? Your choice. **


	13. Family

**Hey guys, ok so for starters I would like to apologize for not updating sooner, I wish I could have but this chapter is long so I hope I make up for it. Secondly I just want to say a few words about Criminal Minds' latest episode, Lauren. I won't give anything away don't worry. I will say this though, they did leave it as a cliff hanger if Paget Brewster decided to come back. Let's start out in saying that that last episode was amazing. I loved it. The emotions played by the actors and actresses were amazing. By Ms. Brewster and Ms. Vangsness especially. Let's say good job to Mr. Matthew Gray Gubler on his job acting and directing. In the last scenes, he did a wonderful job. Also we can't forget Ms. Brewster who did absolutely phenomenal job acting. Now we all know that she might be leaving us which would devastate Criminal Minds if I may say so. So I would like to say a few words to Ms. Brewster and that if you would, please copy and paste it (if you like it) anywhere and everywhere so Ms. Brewster gets the idea that we do not want her leaving Criminal Minds.**

**Ms. Brewster,**

**I would really just like to say one thing, you cannot leave Criminal Minds. You are an important actress to the cast and an important character to the BAU. You bring something that was never there with Elle and that isn't there with Seaver. Even though you joined in the second season, it feels like you have been there from the beginning. You are an excellent actress. You can be happy, sad, angry, hurt, compassionate, everything. You have all the colors of the acting rainbow. If you leave Criminal Minds, the cast would be losing a very important actress and the BAU would be losing a very dear friend. As SSA Emily Prentiss, you cannot leave you friends at the BAU like that, you can't. It isn't fair to them or us. As Paget Brewster, don't let CBS do what they did to Ms. Cook. Ms. Cook was also a great actress. But you, Ms. Brewster, have the chance to come back as your rightful place as a season regular. Ms. Brewster I guess I only have one thing left to say. Please don't leave Criminal Minds. I am begging you. You are talented and amazing at what you do and you deserve to be back at Criminal Minds. I think I can say for everyone that it would be incredibly devastating to see you leave for good. People got over Ms. ****Glaudini's departure but I don't think people would get over yours. In Lauren, you did an absolutely phenomenal job and we would love to see you come back. So please, Ms. Brewster, come back to Criminal Minds, come back to your team and your friends, and come back to us. Thank you.**

**So sorry about the long Author's Note, but I had to get my point across. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.**

**Chapter 12-Family**

"Treat your family like friends and your friends like family." Proverb

* * *

Agent Jareau exits the bedroom and makes her way downstairs of Agent Prentiss's condo. Her spaghetti strap black dress falls perfectly on her body. It cuts low in the front but not low enough to show immodesty. Agent Jareau chose it solely on the fact that it would drive her girlfriend nuts. She leans in makes her way down the stairs and Agent Prentiss stands to greet her from her place at the kitchen table. Agent Prentiss to kiss her girlfriend. "Agent Prentiss don't start something you cannot finish." Agent Jareau laughs as the kissing got more passionate.

"At least I didn't choose my outfit on the fact to make you crazy." Agent Prentiss's black pant suit is simple but elegant and can pull off to be very formal which happens to be the attire of tonight's evening. "If you choose to wear something like that, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Au contraire my love, you look absolutely stunning."

"Speaking of which, are you sure it's a formal evening tonight?"

"Positive. That's what Lieutenant Hunter told us early today."

* * *

_Agents Jareau, Morgan, Hotchner, Rossi, Dr. Reid, Lieutenant Hunter, Commander Davis, and Sergeant Windsman all watch Agent Prentiss and Captain James up the stairs and into the conference room._

"_Lieutenant, what are they going to speak about?" Agent Jareau asks._

"_What do you think about? They need to get it all off their chest before they can both move on for good. Now Agents, tonight I expect nothing less than totally relaxed, carefree dinner. Though the attire is, well, black tie." Lieutenant Hunter informs the BAU._

"_Black tie?" Agent Morgan asks skeptically._

"_Yes sir, black tie. Everyone is expected to wear a dress for the ladies and suits for the men. No need for the bow ties gentlemen, just ties." Commander Davis instructs._

"_Getting Prentiss to wear a dress. That should be interesting." Agent Morgan jokes. Though they all know it's true._

"_She can be excused but she is the only one." Commander Davis stipulates knowing full well that Agent Prentiss never wears a dress. But Commander Davis eyes Agent Jareau giving her look that does not exempt her from the dress. Agent Jareau raises her hands in surrender._

"_I'll wear a dress. I have nothing against them." _

"_Oh and Analyst Garcia may join us this evening as well." Lieutenant Hunter adds. A squeal of delight is heard from right behind the IIB agents causing Commander Davis and Sergeant Windsman to cover their ears._

"_Garcia calm down." Agent Jareau laughs at the two IIB agents._

"_Hey Reid, you got a suit to wear?" Agent Morgan jokes._

"_Hey I have a suit, does Rossi even have one?" Dr. Reid defends._

"_I more interested in Morgan's suit. We all know Hotch has a suit." Agent Rossi deflects pointing out that Agent Hotchner always wears a suit._

"_Yeah come on Morgan, do you own a suit?" Dr. Reid pressures the profiler._

"_Remember I used to wear a suit everyday to work." Agent Morgan answers._

"_This is true." Agent Hotchner joins in._

"_You know JJ, they are talking like suits like women talk about dresses." Analyst Garcia stage whispers._

"_HEY!" All the BAU men shout at the same time causing everyone else to laugh._

"_It's true. You were talking like … actually I'll drop it." Sergeant Windsman says laughing. "Though I do have a question for you all, what's with the last names? Honestly the only person who isn't called by their last name is Agent Jareau and even she isn't called by her first name!"_

"_You know, he has a point." Agent Hotchner admits. Captain James can now be seen exiting the conference room._

"_That's our cue." Lieutenant Hunter says. "Remember, black tie, the car will be there to pick up at your houses at 6pm for Agent Prentiss's place. Everyone should meet there. We'll meet you guys at the restaurant." _

"_Bye." The agents reply back. _

"_I hate lying to them." Sergeant Windsman tells his colleague in Hebrew. _

"_I do too but you know orders." Commander Davis replies back in Hebrew giving her subordinate a stern look, daring him to defy the Captain's orders. _

"_Yes ma'am."_

* * *

Agent Prentiss resumed her kissing of her girlfriend, despite the warning when there is a knock on the door. "Damn it." Agent Prentiss growls but Agent Jareau just laughs.

"Told you. Now go open the door and let our team in."

"Or if we stay very quiet they might leave." Agent Prentiss says hopefully.

"Prentiss we know you're in there kissing our lovely JJ. Open the door or Morgan will bust it open." Analysis Garcia screams through the door.

"I hate her sometimes you know that?" Agent Prentiss says as she stops kissing Agent Jareau again.

"You love her don't lie. Now go, before you need a new door." Agent Jareau orders with a smile.

"Fine so pushy." Agent Prentiss breaks away and starts to head towards the door. "Coming and Morgan if you break my door, I'll kill you." Agent Prentiss opens the door to see her team all standing there. "Come on in guys."

"You know Morgan, I think this is the first time we have ever been invited into the home of our Agent Prentiss." Analysis Garcia says admiring the lavish condo of the brunette profiler.

"You know Baby Girl, I think you are right. And to tell you the truth I think Hotch is underpaying us." Agent Morgan says with a laugh.

"Yeah and I think I'm underpaying myself as well." Agent Hotchner murmurs. Though he has been inside Agent Prentiss's condo once before, he cannot get over at how nice the condo is.

"Okay everyone why don't we all sit down while we wait for the car." Agent Jareau says guiding the conversation away from Agent Prentiss's financial capabilities. It has always been a sore subject for her girlfriend.

"Prentiss you do have a lovely home." Agent Rossi says kindly.

"Thank you sir." Agent Prentiss is pleased that he doesn't mention anything about how expensive it looks and for that she is grateful.

"Please no 'sir' tonight. Tonight we are just friends enjoying night together." Agent Rossi says with a grin.

"With a bunch of kids who happen to run an international crime fighting agency." Agent Morgan says. "I'm just saying."

"Speaking of the IIB, any idea where they are taking us this evening?" Dr. Reid asks the other profilers and team members.

"Not a clue but if it's formal then it's got to be somewhere nice." Agent Prentiss answers.

"Yeah nice and expensive." Agent Morgan mumbles. A knocking on the door stops all conversation. Agent Prentiss looks through the door to see a man in a suit. Agent Prentiss opens the door.

"Yes?"

"Agent Prentiss?" Agent Prentiss nods in confirmation. "My name is John and your car is here to pick up you and your team."

"Oh thank you. Guys the car is here." Agent Prentiss calls back to the FBI agents. The agents all pile out of Agent Prentiss's condo and when they reach the car they find out it is not a car but a nice black stretch limo.

"Not car, limo. That kid got us a limo!" Agent Morgan exclaims excitedly. They all enter the limo and the car drives away. They find out that they are unable to see out the windows.

"I guess Captain James really doesn't want us to know where we are going." Analyst Garcia points out.

"I would be concerned but since most of us are armed and we have the best shot in the FBI with us," Agent Prentiss says smiling at her girlfriend while her girlfriend blushes, "I don't think we have anything to worry about." Everyone laughs in unison and they carry on light conversations throughout the car ride.

* * *

After an hour drive the agents arrive at their unknown destination. John opens the door and they step out of the car. "Where are we?" Agent Jareau asks to no one in particular.

"We're at a beach." Dr. Reid says and Agent Jareau gives him a 'no duh' expression.

"Reid, how many beaches are approximately one hour from Prentiss's place?" Agent Morgan asks.

"The only thing I can think of is Sandy Point State Park."

"You would be correct Dr. Reid." John says. Pulling out a several bags from the trunk he hands each bag to a specific person. "Now I believe these clothes would be better suited for tonight's attire." Inside are jeans and casual shirts. "Also Agent Prentiss," John says handing Agent Prentiss an envelope. "A letter from Captain James. She and her team will be unable to attend tonight. I have been told that everything is explained in the letter. You may all change in the limo and the distance to where you'll spend your evening is a short ways away."

"Thank you John. How about you all change first. I'll be with you guys in a second." Agent Prentiss says walking to the nearest picnic table and sits down and reads the letter.

_Agent Emily Prentiss,_

_Emily, still weird calling you that I have to admit. I guess maybe I should start with an apology. I lied to you, I never intended on having dinner with you and your team. I felt that you all needed an excuse to be with each other as family. I expect that there is no serious talk and just enjoy yourselves. God knows you and your team need to relax after the pervious events. We are going on an undercover case. I don't know when we will be back. Emily your team, your family, let them help you, let your girlfriend help you. There is no shame in admitting help when needed. With that said I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't let Mr. Cyrus break you. I intend to keep that promise. If you ever need anything, anything at all please don't hesitate to call upon me or a member of my team. We will do anything to help you or your family. Speaking of my team, please don't blame them for lying to you. I ordered them to lie to you and your team and I am truly sorry about that. Enjoy you evening Emily. Enjoy your family, and your girlfriend. "Life isn't measured by the number of breaths we take, but the moments that take our breath away." Goodbye for now. _

_Captain Samantha James_

Agent Prentiss read through the letter twice when her girlfriend walks up. "Em?"

"Yeah?" Agent Prentiss says delayed after she finished the letter for a third time.

"Are you okay? What did she say?" Agent Jareau asks sitting down.

"She said for us to enjoy our evening and I am going to honor her order." Agent Prentiss says vaguely.

"Emily, are you sure you are good?" Agent Jareau asks worried.

"Yeah I'm good. More than I have been in a while." Agent Prentiss pauses. "Jennifer-"

"You don't have to Emily. It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Agent Jareau informs her girlfriend.

"I need help." Agent Prentiss replies bluntly. Agent Jareau stops and gives her girlfriend a kiss on the lips before saying anything.

"Okay. I'll be there every step of the way. I promise." The brunette profiler nods and then hugs her girlfriend like there is no tomorrow. "Now come on Em," Agent Jareau says pulling away, "Let's have that dinner."

"Lead the way Jayje."Agent Prentiss says following her girlfriend to the limo to change and then to an evening at the beach.

* * *

Agents Jareau and Prentiss make their walk to the beach. They leave their shoes behind and when they arrive they discovered that Agent Hotchner has started a fire and Agent Morgan had gotten towels for all of them to sit on. Now everyone is sitting waiting for the two lovers to start dinner. "Finally you decide to arrive." Agent Morgan teases. "Now we can eat but most importantly, drink."

"If by we you mean you then by all means drink away." Agent Jareau reminds the dark profiler.

"I think the drinking part is not going to be possible Sweet Cheeks." Analysis Garcia says rummaging through the assorted picnic baskets filled with food and drinks.

"Why not Baby Girl?"

"Because it seems our IIB friends did not pack any alcoholic beverages."

"Are you kidding me?" Agent Morgan exclaims appalled.

"Calm down Morgan. Look they probably just assumed since they were going they didn't need to be around a bunch of people who are drinking." Dr. Reid says reasoning with Agent Morgan unaware of how joking the profiler is being.

"I think it's more on the side that the two of the people are unable to drink and so we didn't feel left out." Agent Jareau says.

"Bingo. Look what I found." Analysts Garcia exclaims excitedly. She picks up a note.

_Agent Morgan,_

_I'm sorry there isn't anything alcoholic for you to drink. I didn't want Agents Prentiss and Jareau to feel left out as their team drank and they could not. Plus your bosses are there and I don't want any of you saying something while you guys are drunk and getting fired. And you Agents Hotchner and Rossi, I didn't want you guys to do anything that your subordinates could embarrass you about. Have a wonderful evening._

_Captain Samantha James_

"Well I guess that clears things up." Analyst Garcia says after she finished reading the note aloud.

"How is it that the non-profiler was able to figure that out?" Agent Rossi mused aloud.

"I think there might be due to the fact I spend every waking minute with a profiler in my midst." Agent Jareau jokes.

"HEY! You say like that's bad thing." Agent Prentiss jokes back, whacking her girlfriend playfully.

"Not at all love, not at all."

* * *

The team enjoyed their bantering over dinner and drinks, non alcoholic of course, well into the night. They even star gazed and Dr. Reid was able to stay quiet for the first fifteen minutes before facts spewed out of him like an ATM spews out money. Finally at midnight Agent Hotchner decided to call it a night because it was still an hour back to Agent Prentiss's and they all had to drive home. That's when their driver John came up.

"Agents, I have two options for you." John very slowly reaches behind himself when all of a sudden all the BAU agents have their guns trained on the driver and Agents Morgan moved in front of Analyst Garcia.

Agent Hotchner, being the unit chief, gave the order to John, "Very slowly put your hands on top of your head and get down on your knees."

"Can you believe this that James actually gave us a night out and she hired a driver that wants to kill us; unbelievable." Agent Prentiss complains aloud, her gun and eyes not moving from John who is now on his knees.

"Your right; it is unbelievable," John says, "because all I was going to say was you guys could either stay here tonight or I would drive you to the hotel Captain James booked for you. I was just reaching my phone so I could call the hotel with your answer." John says from the ground. Agent Morgan went to go search John while simultaneously, Agent Prentiss went to stand in front of the only unarmed BAU member at the beach.

"He's clean." Agent Morgan declares.

"Told you." John says as he stands up from the ground. Agent Morgan gives him a stern look. "Sir." John adds quickly before walking away backwards slowly with his hands slightly raised.

"I think we'll take up your offer on that hotel John. Sorry about that." Agent Rossi says. Essentially the experienced profiler decided that the team wouldn't be able to relax so much on the beach but they could still have some fun in the hotel. The team agrees and they all head to the hotel joking at their latest encounter.

"Man you are jumpy." Agent Prentiss jokes as they sit in the car.

"Hey Morgan was the one to draw the gun, I just followed his lead." Agent Jareau jokes back.

"Well then someone reaches behind themselves and says, 'I have two options,' I didn't want to find out that the two options ended up with me being shot." Agent Morgan defends himself.

"Ok ok. Fine you win." Agent Jareau stipulates.

"I do?" Agent Morgan asks confused causing everyone in the car to laugh.

"Anyways, any idea what hotel it is?" Agent Hotchner asks to no one in particular but in reality is asking their human dictionary, atlas, thesaurus, etc.

"Not a clue." Dr. Reid responds which actually surprises everyone.

"As always with the IIB." Agent Prentiss mutters audibly.

* * *

"Okay, motel I can do. Five star hotel, I can do better." Agent Prentiss says as they step out of the limo. Looking back at them was the more gorgeous hotel any of them had ever seen. With that nothing more was said as the team looked like children in an amusement park. Finally when it was time for bed as Agents Jareau and Prentiss were lying down Agent Prentiss asks her lover, "Did you enjoy tonight love?"

"I did. I enjoy being with just the team sometimes. But do you know what I like more?" Agent Jareau asks.

"What?" Agent Prentiss says getting on top of her lover.

"I like being with you ten times more." No more was said as Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau made love and they fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that the other is safe.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review. I'm not sure what else you guys want to see. Tell me what you guys want to see and I'll put it in there. Also tell me, for this story series, do you want the whole Ian Doyle story line involved or not? Let me know.**


	14. Denial

**I'm not really going to make an excuse as to why this is really late and overdue. I am so sorry about this and hope you all will forgive me about my absence on this chapter and previous rant. You guys were right, I am not writing for you, I'm writting for me. There is a quote from a Criminal Minds episode that actually made me realize what an idiot I was being. It is from the Episode The Performer, Season Five. "It is better to write for yourself and have no public, than to write for the public and have no self." Micheal Moncur. Please forgive me and hope you are all still reading this. I'm sorry and have a Happy Mother's day. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 –Denial**

"It's not denial. I'm just selective about the reality I accept." Bill Watterson

* * *

JJ wakes up to find that her lover is missing. A quick look around the room and she finds the brunette profiler walking towards her. "Morning love." Emily states quietly to her lover before giving her a sweet simple kiss.

"Good morning. Last night Em…" Agent Jareau doesn't finish for there are no words to describe what happened the previous night. "So I'm surprised you didn't go for your daily run."

"Well I wouldn't have been able to even if I wanted to." Agent Jareau gives her girlfriend a questioning look. "When I was going to go outside our room for a second, a short little man was standing in front of it and pushed me back into the room."

"What?" Agent Jareau asks surprised and started to laugh.

"Yeah and then he was like, 'No. You stay here. Captain James said that no one from the BAU is allowed to leave their rooms until at least noon. It is not yet noon Agent, get back inside.' I could have moved him out of my way but then I was like, 'There are so many better things I can do than try and move a little man.'" Agent Prentiss says with a wink.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Agent Jareau asks seductively. Nothing more is said as the two lovers make love until the early afternoon.

* * *

Two weeks later and Agent Prentiss never did have her talk with Agent Jareau. In fact she is worse than what she was before. Instead of getting the help she needed, Agent Prentiss insisted she as fine and denied that anything was wrong; she could take care of herself. Agent Jareau one day came home and walked into their bedroom to find Agent Prentiss talking to herself. Just as Agent Jareau was going to make a joke about talking to oneself she heard what Agent Prentiss was saying. "God Prentiss, you are such an idiot. They are all looking at you weird. Morgan and Hotch keep asking you if you are fine and you reply that you are which you are. Why can't you just tuck everything in your nice little boxes? I mean damn it Prentiss why couldn't you just stay quiet? Why couldn't you just stay quiet while he beat you? Why couldn't you? Now you made JJ suffer. Damn you Prentiss. DAMN IT!" Agent Jareau can't take anymore this and runs downstairs. She can hear sobs coming from upstairs bedroom. Agent Jareau expertly flips out her phone and calls one person she didn't expect to call. The phone rings and it eventually goes to voicemail. Agent Jareau hears a bunch of instructions in different languages. She recognizes some are Italian, Spanish, French, and German. She assumes one must be Hebrew and the other Arabic. Finally she gets to English. She presses seven and is directed to the Captain's voicemail in English.

"You have reached Captain Samantha James, Director of the IIB. Please leave your name, number and a detailed message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a nice day." The voicemail beeps, an indication to start the message.

"Captain James, this is Agent Jennifer Jareau- umm- ma'am- look- I'm sorry, I am the communications liaison for the FBI, you would think I would be able to form some sort of sentence. But the truth ma'am is that this isn't an ordinary case. It is about Emily. She needs you I think. No she definitely needs you. Your letter, when we went to the beach with the team, opened her up and now, now she is bottled up so tight there isn't any room left for air. Just please Captain James, come back and help her please. Her son is on the way and I need him to have his other mother too. So please help her help herself. Just please come back." That is one of many Agent Jareau will leave for the Captain but none are returned. Agent Jareau pleads and begs Agent Prentiss to talk with her but to no avail. She is in full fledged denial and nothing Agent Jareau can do will make her lover change her mind. Soon they are off to Las Vegas to stop a serial murderer of children. While Agent Morgan worries about what is going on with Dr. Reid, Agent Jareau worries about Agent Prentiss. She lashes out at Dr. Reid more often for his wordiness, and lashes more at her bosses. Despite that, Agent Prentiss still insists that she is fine and that she is okay. Agent Jareau doesn't believe it for a second. Not that she would ever voice this opinion but she is also worried that the baby might have problems due to the fact that Agent Prentiss drank a few times while pregnant. The day they got back from the compound, Agent Prentiss had a sip of wine and the day after she had at least two shots of bourbon if not more. Agent Jareau almost had one that evening but stopped herself. This entire time has been an emotional roller coaster for the two ladies. It wasn't until when they solved the case and were staying at the hotel for one extra night that something finally changed.

"JJ, I'm going for a walk." Agent Prentiss declares to her lover.

"Are you okay Em?" Agent Jareau asks for the thousandth time.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Dammit JJ I'm fine." Agent Prentiss blows up in her lover's face.

"Emily, it's okay to not be fine. Please let me in and help you." Agent Jareau begs.

"Just shut up JJ!" Agent Prentiss screams at her girlfriend and storms through the lobby. She was about to turn a third corner when someone comes up behind her a puts a hand over her mouth.

The man says to her, "That isn't a very nice thing to say to your girlfriend, Agent Prentiss." Agent Prentiss starts to scream and kick and thrash but a second man joins in. The second man grabs her wrists while the first one kicks her behind her knees causing her to fall to her knees. Then the first man puts a gag over her mouth and handcuffs her hands behind her back while the second man puts a black hood over her head. They bring her to her feet and take her into a room where they sit her in a chair and remove the black hood. Agent Prentiss tests her cuffs and realizes that there is no way she is going to get out of here without help. Agent Prentiss feels ice cold hands come and rest on her shoulders.

"When the boss comes in, you will be respectful and do not do anything to piss the boss off. Understood?" All Agent Prentiss can do is nod. The first man nods to the second man. Agent Prentiss can hear one of the men leave and shortly after the door opens again. There are hushed angry tones from behind her. Agent Prentiss closes her eyes trying to make out the language and fails.

Then the boss says, "Hello SSA Emily Prentiss." Agent Prentiss opens her eyes and standing before her in the flesh is none other Captain Samantha James.

"Samantha?" Agent Prentiss says through the confusion.

"Yes ma'am. Guys remove her handcuffs. What the hell were you thinking?" Captain James orders bitterly and the two men scramble to comply.

"Yes ma'am." The men say in unison.

"I am so sorry Emily. That isn't what I had in mind when I said for them to bring you to my room so I could speak with you." Captain James apologizes, sitting on the edge of the bed while Agent Prentiss rubs her sore wrists.

"Well at least they didn't drug me." Agent Prentiss says at a weak chance at humor. Captain James doesn't find it funny and turns to glare at the two IIB agents.

"Guys get out. Guard the door."

She orders and they hurry outside after a quick, "Yes ma'am." Captain James then walks up behind Agent Prentiss and smacks her in the back of the head.

"Owe! What the hell?" Agent Prentiss says grabbing the back of her head.

"That, Emily, is for you being an ass to your girlfriend and team. That is for not letting your girlfriend help you and her begging me to help you." Captain James says sitting back on the bed and watching the FBI agent go through anger and confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Agent Prentiss demands.

"I am talking about how your team-hell your family-called me every day and begged me to come help you. I had to leave this undercover mission to save you Emily. What is the matter?" Captain James's tone is kinder and softer at the end but Agent Prentiss keeps up her charade.

"Nothing. I am fine. Now excuse me, I must be going." Agent Prentiss stands up.

"Sit your ass down." Captain James orders, grabbing the FBI agent's shoulder and pushing her to her seat. "I will restrain you Agent Prentiss."

"Captain, I am fine." Agent Prentiss says looking up at the IIB captain.

"Fine? Tell me-is this the definition of fine to you, Agent Prentiss?" Captain James puts her voice mail on speaker.

"You have no new messages. You have 140 saved messages. First saved message, 'Captain, it is Penelope Garcia. Please come back. Emily she's-she's really messed up and I don't know what I can do to help her. She won't let me help her. Please, please come back. You are her only hope.'

"Second saved message, 'Samantha, its Hotch. Look it really isn't my place but my team is not the same. Emily isn't the same. She is with a bunch of profilers, how does she not realize that we all see something is wrong with her. Please, it seems like she will open up to you. Please give her a call or come see her. Please.'"

"Stop…please." Agent Prentiss begs but to no avail.

"Third saved message, 'Captain, this is Agent Morgan. My best friend is hurt and destroyed and all I want is for her to be back to her old self. She isn't the friend I knew. I miss her. Please call her, help her.'

"Fourth saved message, 'Captain, this is Agent David Rossi. Emily, she's like a daughter to me. We had our good times but now, now she's screwed up and we all want to help but she thinks she can handle it herself. She's wrong. Help her.'"

"Samantha, stop it." Agent Prentiss demands again.

"Fifth saved message, 'Captain James, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. I don't know you all that well but it's my fault Emily went through the rape and torture at the compound. Every time she denies that she needs help and insist she is fine, it tortures me even more. Maybe I deserve it. After all…She needs you. You were able to get her to open up. Please.'"

"Samantha…please." Agent Prentiss begs with tears in her eyes but the Captain ignores her.

"Sixth saved message, 'Captain, its Agent Jareau; Emily she's-she's really messed up. I'm scared. She's scaring me. I am really afraid she is going to do something to herself. She is my rock and she stole my heart. I love her Captain James and I need her to be okay. It may be selfish but I am not strong enough to not live without her. Please Captain James, help her.'" Agent Prentiss's tears are now flowing freely down her face.

"Look what you did Emily." Captain James's tone is bitter and not understanding. There is no sympathy. "Do you know how many more I have of these? I had to listen to your team members beg me to come help you. Look what you're doing to your family. You're killing them and scaring the love of your girlfriend. They are all deeply concerned for you and you are just reinforcing that concern. Please I am now begging you, please open up and talk to someone. If you don't, you will lose one of the purest things in your life." Then Captain James goes to squat in front of the FBI agent so she is looking up at her. "Family is the purest thing in life, it is the most sacred. The BAU, they are your family. Just admit that you need help Em. Please." Captain James searches the face of the FBI agent and finds nothing. The only thing present is the tears flowing down her face.


	15. Open

**I don't have an excuse as to why this is really late. I really don't. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 13-Open **

"**Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumbling down." Beyonce, Halo.**

* * *

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I swear to- Captain James." Agent Jareau says surprised, opening the door.

"You swear to me, Agent Jareau?" Captain James says with a smile. She looks around and then asks, "Do you mind if I come in?" Agent Jareau steps back and lets the Captain enter. Agent Jareau closes the door and turns to look at Captain James who is facing her.

"What are you doing here?" Agent Jareau asks.

"Are you really asking?" Captain James replies back with disbelief.

"I guess I'm not." Agent Jareau admits.

"Agent Prentiss, I mean Emily, is going to be up in a moment. I request from you that you let her speak and only allow her to finish when you are ready." Agent Jareau looks bewildered.

"I don't understand."

"She is going to let you into her walls." Captain James responds back simply. Understanding washes through the media liaison and she accepts what is expected of her.

"Understood Captain." She says with a nod.

"Oh and one more thing." Agent Jareau looks back up. "I would prefer if you would please stop calling me 'Captain'." Captain James requests with a small smile.

"What shall I call you?" Agent Jareau asks.

"Anything you like. Your boss and my team call me James when we are not on duty. I suggest you do the same." Captain James supplies.

"Likewise. JJ." Agent Jareau offers to which the IIB agent nods.

"Take care JJ. Take care of her." Captain James says and walks out the door.

"Bye James." Agent Jareau says to the empty room.

* * *

A knock on the door causes Agent Jareau to stop her meditation and she sees it is her girlfriend. She opens the door and Agent Prentiss is standing there with her head bowed. "May I come in?" Agent Jareau said she would let Agent Prentiss speak, but that doesn't mean that Agent Prentiss is out of the doghouse yet. Agent Jareau simply leaves the door open and goes to sit in the chair. Agent Prentiss follows and closes the door. She makes no indication to sit and Agent Jareau just watches her, waiting for her to say something. Agent Jareau can see walls being put up by the brunette.

"Don't you dare Emily Elizabeth Prentiss," Agent Jareau orders Agent Prentiss and the latter looks up with confusion in her eyes.

"Don't I dare to do what?" Agent Prentiss responds back.

"You promised," was all Agent Jareau had to say to which Agent Prentiss nods.

"What do you want me to do Jen? Do you want me to apologize, do you want me to get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness? What do you want me to do cause I'll do anything." Agent Prentiss pleads. Agent Jareau gets off the chair and they sit down on the bed.

"I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to tell me what is going on though your mind and I want you to let me help you. You're not okay Emily." Agent Jareau stares into her girlfriends with pleading eyes.

"I know I'm not." Agent Prentiss finally admits and it feels like a weight has been lifted off her chest. "I've been denying that I need help because I don't want to look weak in front of the team, in front of you."

"You don't have to be strong Emily." Agent Jareau assures Agent Prentiss though Agent Prentiss looks away.

"Yes I do JJ. Yes I do." Agent Prentiss stands up from the bed, trying to get her emotions in check but failing miserably. "A Prentiss doesn't show her emotions. She doesn't let things get to her and she certainly doesn't show weakness. Hell she shouldn't even have any weaknesses!" Emily yells through her tears in irony. Agent Jareau stands up and grabs Agent Prentiss's hands and makes it so her girlfriend is looking into her eyes.

"Emily, I want you to listen to me. If you don't show emotions, then how are you human?" Agent Prentiss looks away from the piercing blue eyes. 'You once asked Morgan and I, "How are we different from the people we hunt?' You think like them yes, but there is so much more than that, Emily. A psychopath cannot feel remorse. Think Emily, if you didn't show sadness for the people who died and if you didn't show your emotions, then you would exactly be like a psychopath. You would be exactly like the people we hunt every day. It makes you human when you show your emotions and when you show your weaknesses. It isn't a bad thing Em. It really isn't. It is healthy and it is human. Hotch told me once that it was okay to lose it, it reminds us that we're human. I would rather lose it than not feel anything at all." Agent Jareau divulges to the brunette.

"I can't stop seeing him. Everywhere I look I see him. I can't get him out of my mind. My little peanut here is my life with you and our son inside you. I really wish I could just move past this but I don't see how I can?" Agent Prentiss says while sitting down on the bed and looking at her hands.

"Emily we will get past this. You and I will work together and we will get through this. 'Our scars remind us where we've been, not to dictate where we're going.'" Agent Jareau puts her finger under Agent Prentiss's chin and guides it up to look at her in the eyes. "You are the strongest person I know and I love you so much. I love every part of you and I am not going anywhere." Agent Jareau declares to her lover and Agent Prentiss nods in affirmation and pulls her girlfriend into a big hug.

"I love you too JJ." Agent Prentiss admits and while letting her tears fall as her walls came crumbling down.


	16. Memoriam

**Hey so I'm so sorry for not writting for a while but I hope that the long chapter will be enough of a gift for saying thank you so much for staying with the story. Thank you to all who have reviewed and who alerted/favorited this story or myself. I am going to get the next chapter out before Sunday so be on the lookout for that. This one has partial spoilers for Memoriam. Thank you so much and without further delay here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 14-Memoriam **

"**It's love that makes the world go round." W.S Gilbert**

* * *

"Come on, baby give it to me. Give it to me. See nuh uh." Agent Prentiss shouts at her machine as she pulls the lever. That's when Agent Morgan comes up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Prentiss can you-please-can you-my head." Agent Morgan indicates that he has a large headache or in other words, an awful hangover,

"My bad sorry. You know these things are rigged, right?" Agent Prentiss laughs at Agent Morgan's pain as he sits down. Agent Morgan groans and Agent Rossi looks up from his coffee.

"Late night?" The experienced agent asks with a smirk and Agent Prentiss laughs.

"I hate Vegas," Agent Morgan growls out.

"Come on, Morgan. How can you hate Vegas? This is a grown folk's playground." Agent Prentiss says happily.

"Anyone seen Reid?" Agent Jareau asks as she walks up to the group. Always the mother Agent Jareau is.

"I know he stayed with his mom last night." Agent Prentiss answers.

"Well, he should be here by now. He knows the departure time." Agent Jareau says worried. Then she sees the slot machine. "Ooh this thing still has credit on it." Agent Jareau reaches over to pull the lever but is stopped by Agent Morgan.

"JJ I swear to God…" Agent Morgan growls out and Agent Jareau freezes and looks very confused.

"What?" Agent Jareau asks, wondering what she did wrong.

Agent Rossi imitates Agent Morgan drinking too much and Agent Prentiss laughs while Agent Jareau realizes that Agent Morgan has a very bad hangover.

"Oh here he comes right now. What did you do? Sleep through your alarm." Agent Prentiss teases as she sees Dr. Reid run through the revolving door to the hotel and over to the team.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I-" The young doctor stumbles but is interrupted by Agent Jareau.

"Hotch is already at the airstrip. How fast can you pack?" Agent Jareau asks him.

"Actually, I'm gonna-I'm gonna stay for a couple of days." Dr. Reid admits.

"Is everything all right?" Agent Rossi asks.

"Yeah, I just having seen my mom for a really long time, so I'd like a few more days." Dr. Reid says, seeking permission to stay longer from his boss.

"You sure?" Agent Rossi asks, not believing this is the real reason why the youngest agent wants to stay in Las Vegas.

"Yeah," Dr. Reid answers.

"Okay, take a few days. Do what you need to do." Agent Rossi says and he along with Agents Morgan and Prentiss leave the hotel.

"Hey um, take care of yourself." Agent Jareau says to Dr. Reid.

"You too, both of you," Dr. Reid amends and Agent Jareau nods before heading off.

* * *

"Hey where's Reid?" Agent Hotchner asks as he sees the group come to the air strip.

"Reid is staying in Vegas to visit his mom some more." Agent Rossi says.

"Morgan and Rossi, stay with him." Agent Hotchner orders the two.

"Of course," Agent Rossi says and looks over at the still hung over Agent Morgan. "You better figure a way to get rid of that hangover Morgan." He just grunts in response.

"Alright, Prentiss, JJ, wheels up." Agent Hotchner orders and the three of them file into the plane.

"Come here, JJ give me your bag." Agent Prentiss says, taking the bag from her girlfriend.

"Emily, I am not invalid." Agent Jareau demands.

"But you're pregnant!" Agent Prentiss exclaims.

"So are you!" Agent Jareau counters.

"True, but I'm not due in three weeks." The liaison grunts in reply and Agent Prentiss takes her bag. "I thought so."

"Hey Prentiss, a word of advice, don't piss off the pregnant girlfriend. It doesn't end well." Agent Hotchner whispers.

"I see you are speaking from experience." Agent Prentiss says back and he nods.

"With my wife; not a good day," Agent Hotchner shudders at the day in question.

"Understood sir," Agent Prentiss says nodding and goes to apologize.

* * *

"JJ, Hotch is sitting right over there." Agent Prentiss says trying to stop the advances her lover is making on her.

"You ruin all the fun." Agent Jareau pouts but Agent Prentiss smiles.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Agent Prentiss promises and Agent Jareau grins in anticipation.

* * *

"Oh my god Em, that was…" The very satisfied blonde trails off.

"No words?" The equally satisfied brunette supplies.

"Never," Agent Jareau agrees.

"I'm glad." Agent Prentiss says happily.

* * *

"Good morning JJ." Agent Prentiss says happily as she leans down to give her a very passionate kiss.

"Good morning Emily. Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?" Agent Jareau says once Agent Prentiss' kiss had stopped.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I love you. I haven't been at my best and I know while no one expected me too, I really did the worst thing I could to you. I stopped talking to you and trusting you. I'm so sorry and…I love you Jennifer so much." Agent Prentiss confesses and Agent Jareau can just feel the love radiating off of her.

"I love you too Emily." Agent Jareau responds sincerely.

"Can you believe it, in just three weeks, our child will be born?"Agent Prentiss says as Agent Jareau puts her head on Agent Prentiss' shoulder.

"I can't believe you finally decided on a theme for the bedroom." Agent Jareau teases and Agent Prentiss pouts.

* * *

"_So what do you think?" Agent Prentiss asks her girlfriend out of the blue and Agent Jareau looks up in confusion. _

"_About what?" She asks._

"_Should we have a jungle, space, sports, or pooh themed room?" Agent Prentiss says and Agent Jareau realizes they are talking about the room for their son. _

"_Sports; mainly soccer I think. What about you?" Agent Jareau's heart is intent on having their son playing soccer._

"_I don't know about sports." Agent Prentiss says honestly._

"_Okay, how about jungle?" Agent Jareau says moving onto her second choice. _

"_No." Agent Prentiss says and Agent Jareau looks confused. _

"_Space?" The blonde supplies but Agent Prentiss shakes her head. _

"_No."_

"_Pooh?" Agent Jareau says the last option thinking that what Agent Prentiss wants and just pretended to give Agent Jareau many options but Agent Prentiss surprises the blonde by shaking her head no. _

"_Then what do you want?" Agent Jareau asks._

"_I'm not sure." Agent Prentiss says and Agent Jareau makes an unbelievable huff._

"_Oh for the love of God!" Agent Jareau says exasperated and walks off. A few weeks later Agent Jareau comes up to Agent Prentiss on the intent on picking out a theme for the room. _"_Hey Emily, we need to decide on a theme." Agent Jareau says with authority._

"_Okay how about jungle?" Agent Prentiss supplies. _

"_You said no to that last time. What changed your mind?" Agent Jareau asks but then immediately regrets it._

"_Oh that's right. Okay space? No. Umm sports? No. He's staying in our room. It's official." Agent Prentiss decides and Agent Jareau just shakes her head. _

"_Em, he is not staying in our room and that's final."Agent Jareau says with finality._

"_We'll never pick a theme." Agent Prentiss counters and thinks it would be better if their son just stayed in their room until he went to college. _

"_If you would stop rejecting every idea we would have a theme by now!" Agent Jareau points out and Agent Prentiss walks away mumbling something about where the crib would go in their room._

"_I got it!" Agent Prentiss says bursting into Agent Jareau's office three days later._

"_The report I need?" The media liaison asks and Agent Prentiss just looks dumbfounded but then shakes it off._

"_No, a theme." Agent Prentiss says happily. _

"_You sure this time?" Agent Jareau asks._

"_As sure as my name is Emily."_

"_Okay what is it?" Agent Jareau asks, hoping she likes the theme._

"_Underwater." Agent Prentiss answers and hands her a sketch of the room. _

"_Perfect."Agent Jareau says looking at the drawing. _

"_Is it actually perfect or are you just saying that cause you want a theme decided already?" Agent Prentiss asks looking at her girlfriend and Agent Jareau laughs._

"_Both. Now go."Agent Jareau orders her girlfriend out of her office._

"_Go?" Agent Prentiss asks confused._

"_Yes because I need that report. Now move it missy." Agent Jareau orders and Agent Prentiss smiles at her._

"_Yes ma'am." Agent Prentiss says with a salute and leaves the room._

* * *

"Hey, in my defense…" Agent Prentiss starts but is cut off by her girlfriend.

"You were as stubborn as a mule on the theme," Agent Jareau supplies.

"Yes…wait no. You think you're so hilarious don't you Jareau?" Agent Prentiss teases.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Agent Jareau says innocently and Agent Prentiss sees right through it.

"You know you suck at lying." Agent Prentiss informs the media liaison.

"I'm not lying." Agent Jareau says and then that's when Agent Prentiss moves to sit on top of Agent Jareau, but not on her stomach, and holds Agent Jareau's hands above her head and starts to tickle the media liaison mercilessly. "Em, Em, stop it, we're going to be late for work." Agent Jareau begs through her laughter but Agent Prentiss persists.

"Admit it." Agent Prentiss orders.

"Never." Agent Jareau declares but relents after Agent Prentiss' tortuous tickling session will cease to end until Agent Jareau bites. "Okay okay I give I give." Agent Jareau concedes and Agent Prentiss stops tickling her but holds her down still until she hears what she wants.

"Say it." Agent Prentiss commands playfully.

"I was lying. Now let me up." Agent Jareau says with a smile but Agent Prentiss refuses.

"Now say I love Emily Prentiss and she is the smartest most amazing person in the world." Agent Prentiss commands and Agent Jareau rolls her eyes. But then Agent Jareau notices the look her "captor" gives her and amends her eye roll.

"I love Emily Prentiss…" Agent Jareau starts but the trails off.

"And?" Agent Prentiss prompts.

"I don't know. Garcia might hurt me about the last part." Agent Jareau responds back and Agent Prentiss nods in agreement.

"It'll be between us." Agent Prentiss says and Agent Jareau concedes.

"And she is the smartest most amazing person in the world." Agent Jareau says and Agent Prentiss smiles in triumph. She then pulls out a phone from behind her back.

"Did you get that Garcia?" Agent Prentiss says and Agent Jareau looks up horrified.

"Sure did and JJ, once that boy is out of you, prepare to feel my wrath. Bye now." Analyst Garcia's voice rings through the room and then with a click, she is gone.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss…" Agent Jareau starts to threaten but is cut off by Agent Prentiss.

"Yes love?"

"I am going to kill you." Agent Jareau says deathly serious but she is still in the compromising position and Agent Prentiss snorts.

"Hey remember I'm pregnant too. Now come on, we're going to be late." Agent Prentiss says getting off her girlfriend and helping her get out of bed.

Once Agent Jareau is safely off the bed she says, "I'll remember that the next time you want to get lucky." Then Agent Jareau smirks and walks into the bathroom leaving a dumbfounded Agent Prentiss who rushes into the room to apologize.

* * *

Agent Jareau sits down in her office and starts to go over case files when someone knocks on her door. "Enter." Agent Jareau says politely not even looking up to see who came in.

"Hey JJ," Agent Jordan Todd greets and Agent Jareau smiles.

"Jordan, hi come in." Agent Jareau says, indicating to the seat in front of her.

"Thanks. So today's the day." Agent Todd says happily and Agent Jareau nods.

"Yep, so why don't you take a seat and we'll get started." Agent Jareau suggests and then thinks of a better idea. "Actually, why don't I retake you on a tour of the BAU?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Agents Prentiss and Jareau decided not to tell Agent Todd about their relationship yet so Agent Jareau's excuse is that she wants her replacement to meet all the people, but in reality she just wanted to see her girlfriend again. They walk up to Agent Prentiss' desk and see her getting off the phone.

"Okay, thank you." Agent Prentiss says as she hangs up and looks to see Agents Jareau and Todd walking toward her.

"Emily you remember Agent Todd." Agent says and Agent Prentiss nods and stand up to shake hands.

"Oh yeah hi, welcome back." Agent Prentiss says warmly.

"Thanks; I'll be shadowing JJ for the next couple of weeks." Agent Todd says not knowing that Agent Prentiss already knows this.

"Big shoes to fill," Agent Prentiss compliments her girlfriend and Agent Todd nods in agreement.

"Big ankles at least." Agent Jareau counters.

"Oh come on you look great." Agent Todd says, denying Agent Jareau's claim.

"Yeah that's that I keep telling her." Agent Prentiss chimes in and Agent Jareau is beaten.

"Do you have kids too or….?" Agent Todd asks and Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau look at each other before the former's lie comes out.

"No. I think JJ may have snared the last viable donor." Agent Prentiss jokes and Agents Todd and Jareau laugh but the latter can see the pain behind the statement and makes a mental note to talk about it later with her girlfriend.

"Tell me about." Agent Todd agrees and none of them see Agent Hotchner coming up.

"Donor for what?" He asks without looking up from his file.

"Nothing." Agent Jareau answers quickly. "I'm just uhh, reacquainting Agent Todd here with the layout.

"Good to see you again SSA Hotchner." Agent Todd says politely and Agent Hotchner flashes one of his rare smiles.

"No please, Hotch." Agent Hotchner says and Agent Todd nods.

"Hotch." Agent Todd says as if it is an unfamiliar tongue.

"So where's the rest of the team?" Agent Todd asks the three BAU members.

"Another case came up while we were in Las Vegas and they stayed behind to look into it." Agent Hotchner says nonchalantly. "Excuse me." The Unit Chief says as he leaves the little circle.

"I thought you work cases together?" Agent Todd asks the two ladies and they look at each other before Agent Jareau answers.

"This one's different." Indicating that she doesn't want to explain and Agent Todd accepts the vague answer. "Come on let's go back to my office and get to work." Agent Todd nods and together the two of them walk back to the media liaison's office while Agent Prentiss gets back to work.

* * *

"Have a seat." Agent Jareau says as she takes out a pile of cases. Agent Todd just stares at all of them with a mixed expression of amazement, sympathy, dread, and horror.

"So many cases," Agent Todd wonders aloud, "how do you determine which ones get priority?"

"Ah, basically murder triage. I look for cases where the threat of losing another life is most imminent." Agent Jareau explains but Agent Todd looks more puzzled.

"Without the other agents giving you a working profile?"

"Well that comes later. This job does require a little bit of profiling. Just don't tell them that." Agent Jareau tries to explain but figures a demonstration will be the best way to teach Agent Todd how to do her job. "Here let me show you. Okay, family in Atlanta; mother, twin daughters, stabbed in their sleep. Sioux City, Iowa, men with no apparent connection, both found drowned in their bathtub exactly one month apart. Where would you go?" Agent Jareau asks looking up from the two files.

"I'd have to take a closer look." Agent Todd admits.

"What does your gut tell you?" Agent Jareau presses and Agent Todd looks at the two files.

"Sioux City looks like a serial. Another victim could die within a month." Agent Todd reports and Agent Jareau nods.

"What about Atlanta?"

"That's a family annihilator. Father snaps…takes out the flock…puts any relative in the area in immediate danger. I'd take the team there first." Agent Jareau states.

"Good." Agent Jareau compliments. "Now do that with that whole entire stack right over there." Agent Jareau says as she points to a very large stack of files. Agent Jareau all of a sudden groans in pain.

"You okay?" Agent Todd asks concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Agent Jareau dismisses the pain and Agent Todd doesn't feel it is her place to speak against it and lets it drop.

* * *

Agent Jareau and her shadow find their way to Analyst Garcia's "lair". They are discussing the case when Analyst Garcia finds something and calls her "hunk of chocolate." "Talk to me Garcia." Agent Morgan says.

"So this Gary Michaels you asked me to track down seems to have peeled himself off the grid." She responds back.

"What'd he do…skip town?" Agent Morgan asks.

"Feels it. Maybe even took a new name too." Before Agent Morgan needed to ask, Analyst Garcia plows on, "'cause everything in his name lapsed from non-use in the year after the Riley Jenkins murder."

"Maybe he didn't want to stick around for the investigation." Agent Morgan wonders aloud.

"In addition to the indecent exposure rap," Agent Jareau joins as she fans herself with the file, "he also had some sealed juvenile stuff. Lewd behavior, trespassing…"

"Trespassing?" Agent Morgan asks surprised as to how this fits the profile.

"At a nursery school." Agent Jareau replies back.

"Hard to believe the cops never pegged this guy as a suspect." Agent Todd says.

"Any other avenues to find him?" Agent Morgan asks.

"You betcha," Analyst Garcia assures him. "They swabbed him in '86 for the exposure beef so I'm sending up balloons through VICAP and CODIS."

"If he's offended again over the past twenty years under a different name…"

"Which considering his type, he probably has," Analyst Garcia interrupts Agent Jareau.

"He will pop up somewhere." Agent Jareau assures.

"All right, keep me in the loop." Agent Morgan says hanging up.

"Later." Analyst Garcia says hanging up the phone as well. She looks over to her best friend to see her wincing in pain. "What's with the wincing you okay?"

"I'm fine." Agent Jareau says but neither of the other women are convinced.

"Are you sure? I noticed this earlier." Agent Todd says feeling this time she should speak up.

"Earlier?" Analyst Garcia asks alarmed. "How often?"

"In the last hour I'd say every…ten…minutes." Agent Jareau admits and all three of them know what is occurring.

"JJ why didn't you tell anyone?" Analyst Garcia demands.

"Because I'm not due for another three weeks."

"News flash you're in labor." Analyst Garcia says happily.

"No no no no, 'cause Reid needs us now." Agent Jareau denies as if it is her decision on when the baby will be born.

"Nuh huh, you need you right now." Analyst Garcia says standing up while helping Agent Jareau to her feet. "Come on get up." The two women help Agent Jareau get to the bullpen where they find Agent Hotchner getting coffee along with Agent Prentiss. "Ladies and Gentleman I'm not a doctor and I don't even play one on TV but I believe young JJ is going into labor." Analyst Garcia announces, talking to no one in particular. Agent Prentiss puts down her coffee and rushes over to her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Agent Prentiss asks and Agent Jareau gives her look that says, 'what do you think?'

"I'll get the car." Agent Hotchner says putting his coffee down and going to grab the SUV. It is at this moment that Agent Jareau starts to freak out.

"I need to call my parents." Agent Jareau exclaims.

"From the car honey." Analyst Garcia tells the pregnant blonde. Agent Prentiss grabs Agent Jareau's right arm while Analyst Garcia grabs the other and leads her to the elevator. "Breathe and walk." Analyst Garcia repeats over and over again.

"Agent Todd I hope you're ready because your job starts right now." Agent Prentiss says not looking over her shoulder.


	17. A Child is Born

So I would like to start with appologizing for the long wait. It was so unfair about that and though I had promised a chapter in August it has just been hetoc trying to write. I don't know how long it will take me to write another chapter because I don't know what exactly I want to do or time wise what happens. Just so you know because I didn't want anyone to wait the name is picked out and I did not name him Henry for the record so sorry about that. Anyways here is the next chapter and I am truly sorry about the wait. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.

Chapter 15-A Child is Born

"**Many things change us, but we start and end with family." Anthony Brandt **

"Damn it Emily why can't you drive any faster?" Agent Jareau screams from the back seat, gripping the hand she has a hold on for dear life as another contraction ripples through her.

"Because I'm not the one driving babe," Agent Prentiss says trying to hide the pain that her hand is currently in.

"EMILY!" Agent Jareau screams and Agent Prentiss looks nervously at the driver, Agent Hotchner.

"Sorry babe. The driver should be driving faster. Isn't that right sir?" Agent Prentiss hints to the Unit Chief.

"Hotch we're in a Bureau SUV, you better start driving faster. Put on the damn lights and make everyone get out of our way." Agent Jareau screams at her boss and Agent Hotchner suppresses a chuckle in fear of Agent Prentiss suffering more pain.

"Yes ma'am." Agent Hotchner says and steps in the gas a little bit more and Agent Jareau gives her girlfriend a death glare and squeezes her hand even harder, if that's possible, for their boss not turning on the sirens.

"Sir not to put pressure on you but if you want my gun hand to be intact for anymore raids, I suggest you drive a little faster and put on the sirens. Please sir." Agent Prentiss pleads with Agent Hotchner and Agent Hotchner laughs aloud but does what Agent Prentiss wishes. "Thank you sir," Agent Prentiss says grateful.

"Hotch hurry up!" Agent Jareau screams from the back seat.

"We're almost there JJ, just hang on one second." Agent Hotchner says as he pulls into the entrance where two nurses are waiting there with a wheelchair.

"Welcome Agents. Agent Jareau please have a seat and we'll get you into the room and get some drugs into you." One of the nurses says.

"No. No drugs, I don't want any." Agent Jareau says shaking her head much to the surprise of everyone.

"Babe, please think about what you're doing. It is going to be hell." Agent Prentiss reminds her girlfriend but Agent Jareau refuses.

"Reid," Agent Jareau says simply and while the nurses have confused expressions, Agents Hotchner and Prentiss and Analyst Garcia nod in understanding.

"No pain meds ma'am, but can we continue this conversation inside the hospital?" Agent Prentiss asks and the nurses nod in agreement and one goes to push Agent Jareau into the hospital with the rest of the group following close behind.

"Honey I'm going to call your parents and then I'll be right back in." Agent Prentiss says to her girlfriend and Agent Jareau frowns.

"You didn't do that in the car?" Agent Jareau asks sad.

"I couldn't-" Agent Prentiss starts to say but then Agent Hotchner gives her the "don't say what you're about to say" look. "I'm sorry babe. It was my mistake; I'll call them right now." Agent Prentiss says slowly looking at her boss who nods in approval.

"JJ I'll be right outside," Agent Hotchner says. Once Agent Prentiss and Agent Hotchner exit Agent Prentiss sighs in relief.

"Thank you Hotch. You saved my ass in there." Agent Prentiss says grateful that her boss saved her from an ass reaming.

"I learned the hard way Prentiss. Be careful what you say in there." Agent Hotchner says solemnly and Agent Prentiss nods in understanding.

"Understood sir."

"Now go call the Jareaus and let them know their grandchild is coming." Agent Hotchner orders with a smile.

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss walks a bit away and pulls out her cell phone.

"_Hello?__" _Mr. Michael Jareau's voice sounds into Agent Prentiss's ear.

"Mr. Jareau? It's Emily." Agent Prentiss says politely.

"_Emily.__How__good__to__hear__from__you,__"_ Mr. Jareau says and then Agent Prentiss can hear Mrs. Mary Jareau's voice sounding distant, screaming to her husband.

"_Michael! Who is it?" _

"_It__'__s__Emily.__"_ Mr. Jareau screams back and Agent Prentiss moves the phone away from ear.

"_Oh__hello__Emily;__how__are__you?__"_ Mrs. Jareau's says as she picks up the second phone.

"Fine ma'am; look I have something very important to tell you." Agent Prentiss says quickly.

"_What__is__it?__" _Mr. Jareau says nervously, fearing the worse.

"JJ's going into labor." Agent Prentiss answers.

"_She__'__s__early.__" _Mr. Jareau states as if Agent Prentiss doesn't already know this.

"Yes sir. How fast can you be to Stafford Hospital?" Agent Prentiss asks.

"_We__can__be__there__in__twenty.__" _Mr. Jareau answers.

"Alright; thank you sir; just so you know, JJ is refusing pain meds so don't expect her to be in her best mood." Agent Prentiss warns the Jareaus and they are grateful for the warning.

"_Thank__you__for__the__warning__and__Emily?__" _Mr. Jareau says.

"Yes sir?" Agent Prentiss squeaks.

"_Relax.__Calm__down,__everything__will__be__fine.__" _Mr. Jareau says through a chuckle.

"I'm calm. Why do you think I'm not calm, Mr. Jareau." Agent Prentiss asks.

"_Well__you__keep__calling__us__ '__sir__' __and__ma__'__am__' __Emily.__You__only__do__that__when__you__'__re__stressed.__"_ Mrs. Jareau says and Agent Prentiss blushes.

"Are you sure you're not profilers?" Agent Prentiss says with a chuckle and both the Jareau laugh as well.

"_It__'__ll__be__fine.__We__will__be__there__soon.__"_ Mr. Jareau says.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Jareau." Agent Prentiss thanks and the Jareaus roll their eyes at Agent Prentiss' formalness.

"EMILY!" Agent Jareau screams at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry I have to go now. Your daughter beckons." Agent Prentiss says.

"_Okay,__bye__Emily.__" _The Jareaus say.

"Bye." Agent Prentiss runs back into her girlfriend's room. "I'm here babe. Everything will be fine."Agent Prentiss assures the in pain, media liaison.

"Dear god this hurts." Agent Jareau complains.

"JJ once you are holding your son, you will forget all about the pain and all your attention will be on your son. It'll be a very special moment in time and everything before that will not be important."

"Thanks Hotch. Thank you so much." Agent Jareau says honestly and right then the doctor walks in.

"Whoa, hello there," she says surprised.

"Hey." Everyone responds back.

"I'm sorry but only two people are allowed in here at a time." The Doctor says regretfully.

"I'll go. I'll see you later JJ. Emily, Garcia." Agent Hotchner says as he steps out of the room.

"Okay Agent Jareau, I'm Dr. Elisabeth Kelly. Are these the uhh…" Dr. Kelly struggles to find the right words.

"Agent Emily Prentiss I'm her girlfriend." Agent Prentiss says, extending her hand to the doctor.

"Analyst Penelope Garcia, best friend." Analyst Garcia says, copying Agent Prentiss.

"Got it and the gentleman who just left?" Dr. Kelly asks curious.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner, our boss and close friend." Agent Prentiss answers immediately.

"You all work for the FBI?" Dr. Kelly questions and they all nod their head.

"Yes ma'am." Agent Prentiss says.

"Hey doc, I hate to interrupt but you mind telling me how dilated I am?" Agent Jareau asks and the Doctor mentally slaps herself for forgetting about the patient.

"Right let's take a peak. You are about threecmdilated. You have some time to go. Now I understand that you are refusing pain medication. Why is that?" Dr. Kelly says looking up from the chart.

"One of our friends had an issue. I refuse to become what he was. I'll take the pain. I can take it." Agent Jareau says and Agent Prentiss beams at her proudly.

"Understood," Dr. Kelly says. She too also knows someone who was addicted to drugs and understands why she doesn't want to take the chance.

"Not to mention it increases the chance of a c-section." Agent Jareau says and the Doctor nods but Analyst Garcia and Agent Prentiss look at her like she's grown a second head.

"Why do you know that?" Agent Prentiss demands her girlfriend.

"Reid," Agent Jareau shrugs.

"Figures," Agent Prentiss mumbles.

"Alright so I'll be back in here in a little bit to recheck you. If you need anything, page one of nurses or me." Dr. Kelly says and walks out of the room with a chorus of thank yous following her.

Twenty minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Jareau enter the hospital. "Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for our daughter. Jennifer Jareau." Mr. Jareau says to the nurse. While she looks it up, Agent Hotchner could not but help overhear who they were looking for.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jareau?" Agent Hotchner says and the Jareaus look up surprised.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Jareau says defensively, moving to stand in front of his wife.

"Sorry, SSA Aaron Hotchner; I'm Agent Jareau boss," Agent Hotchner says, calming the Jareaus down.

"Oh very please to meet you Agent Hotchner but please call me Michael," Mr. Jareau says as he shakes hands with the man. "We're just a little stressed." Mr. Jareau explains and Agent Hotchner nods in understanding,

"Nice to meet you, Agent Hotchner; Mary if you please. We've heard such wonderful things about you." She says as she too shakes his hand.

"Hotch please. I can lead you to your daughter's room." Agent Hotchner supplies.

"Thank you." The Jareaus say and Agent Hotchner starts to lead them to Agent Jareau's room.

"You have kids?" Mrs. Jareau asks and Agent Hotchner flashes one of his rare smiles.

"A son," Agent Hotchner says nodding.

"What's his name?" She asks.

"Jack," Agent Hotchner says proudly.

"Such a nice name." Mr. Jareau comments.

"Thank you, Mr. Jareau." Agent Hotchner thanks and Mr. and Mrs. Jareau chuckle.

"It's funny, all you profilers are the same." Mr. Jareau comments.

"How so sir?" Agent Hotchner says surprised.

"Well like Emily, you insist on addressing us properly regardless of what we say." Mr. Jareau says and Agent Hotchner laughs.

"Force of habit Michael," Agent Hotchner apologizes.

"Emily says that too." Mrs. Jareau mumbles loud enough for everyone to hear and they laugh again.

"We're here." Agent Hotchner says standing by and letting the Jareaus enter the room.

"Thank you Hotch." Mr. and Mrs. Jareau enter the room. "Hey sweetheart, how you doing?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Jareau, here I'll you have some privacy with your daughter. Jayje, I'll be right outside if you need me." With that Agent Prentiss and Analyst Garcia exit the room to let the Jareaus have their privacy.

"Honey we are so proud of you." Mrs. Jareau says with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom."

"Jennifer, just wait until you hold your son, all of this will be worth it." Mr. Jareau says taking his daughter's hand.

"That's what my boss said."

"Well you have a wonderful boss. He seems really nice." Mrs. Jareau says.

"He is," Agent Jareau confirms.

"And Emily," Mr. Jareau adds.

"Yes and Emily," Agent Jareau adds as well.

"How far along is she?" Mrs. Jareau asks.

"A month;" Agent Jareau says absentmindedly. She just stares out the window.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Jareau asks her daughter.

"I'm scared, what if I'm not ready for this?" Agent Jareau panics.

"You will be. It may not seem like it now but when you hold your child you won't be scared anymore."Agent Jareau assures her daughter.

"Thanks mom."

"Okay we'll let you get Emily back." Mr. Jareau says.

"Okay thank you for coming out all this way," Agent Jareau sincerely thanks her parents. She became sort of distant over her years as an FBI agent and now the three are starting to get so much closer.

"Our pleasure sweetie," Mrs. Jareau says. She kisses her daughter's head and heads outside.

"Hey Emily," Mr. Jareau greets and immediately sees Agent Prentiss lean off the wall and stand straighter. The Jareaus note this and mean to ask her later about it.

"Mr. Jareau, Mrs. Jareau, I just wanted to say thank you for coming. It really means a lot to her and me," Agent Prentiss sincerely thanks them and the Jareau are truly happy for her daughter and the woman in front of them.

"Emily dear we wouldn't miss it for the world but there is one thing." Mr. Jareau says and Emily frowns in confusion.

"What is that?"

"For the love of God, please stop calling us Mr. and Mrs. Jareau!" Mr. Jareau exclaims and

Agent Prentiss looks down blushing.

"I'm sorry sir," Agent Prentiss says automatically only registering that Mr. Jareau ordered her not to do something and not registering that she just did it again.

"Emily!" Mr. Jareau exclaims in disbelief.

"I'm sorry-" Agent Prentiss starts to say again and is quickly cut off by Mr. Jareau.

"Michael."

"Michael," Agent Prentiss finishes after Mr. Jareau prods her.

"Getting there; now go, go be with Jennifer. We will speak about this later," Mr. Jareau says with mock seriousness.

"Yes sir. I mean Michael," Agent Prentiss corrects herself quickly and then walks into the room to be with her girlfriend.

"She'll never learn," Mr. Jareau says and Mrs. Jareau nods in agreement.

Fourteen hours and fifty five minutes later:

"Emily!"

"I'm right here babe." Agent Prentiss sprints up from her position next to the bed to hold her girlfriend's hand as another contraction came through. "JJ I'm going to…"

"Emily if you leave I swear to god…" Agent Jareau leaves her threat open ended and just then the doctor walks in.

"Agent Jareau I can see your contractions are getting very close apart so let me just take a peak and see where we're at." The doctor takes a look and determines that it is time to push.

"You ready to meet your son Agents?" Dr. Kelly asks and Agents Prentiss and Jareau look at each other with fear, apprehension, but mostly excitement.

"Let's do this," Agent Jareau says and just then a few more nurses walk in and get Agent Jareau set up.

"Agent Prentiss I need you to get behind her and hold both her hands and keep her more or less upright." Agent Prentiss gets behind her and Agent Jareau leans into her and just that takes away some of the pain.

"Why didn't you move here hours ago?" Agent Jareau asks and Agent Prentiss laughs.

"Sorry babe," Agent Prentiss apologizes giving her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright Agent Jareau on the next contraction I need you to push."

"Got it doc," Agent Jareau says and just then a contraction hits and she pushes with all her might. After a few seconds she stops pushing and relaxes.

"Great job Agent Jareau, I'll need you to push again really soon."

"You are doing really well JJ, I'm proud of you." Agent Prentiss says and JJ crushes Agent Prentiss' hands as she begins to push again.

"He's crowning," the Doctor calls out. "One more push, Agent Jareau." Agent Jareau pushes with all her might and finally a cry fills the room and JJ relaxes into Emily. "Agent Prentiss would you like to cut the cord?"

"It would be my honor," Emily says and she takes the scissors from the doctor and cuts the umbilical cord. The doctor whisks the baby away to do some standard procedure that includes weighing and measuring the baby as well as wiping disinfectant on the baby's eyes. Dr. Kelly brings the baby over to the two agents.

"Congratulations agents, you have a very healthy son." Dr. Kelly says with a smile and sees the two agents beaming though the blonde agent looks ten times more tired than the brunette agent.

"Good job JJ, I'm proud of you." Agent Prentiss whispers into Agent Jareau's ear. "Want to hold him Jayje?" JJ nods and takes their son into her arms.

"Hey little man, I'm you mommy and that's your mommy too." JJ says showing their son to Emily. The boy has blue eyes like all newborn babies though Agent Prentiss highly doubts that he'll change eye color. If she gets her way, there will be a mini JJ running around the house.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Dr. Kelly asks and Agent Jareau looks at her son and then at Agent Prentiss.

Agent Prentiss says, "Samuel Jareau," she sates proudly but Agent Jareau shakes her head. "What? Did you want to change that? I thought you wanted to name him after your sister?"

"I do, his full legal name will be Samuel Jareau Prentiss." Agent Jareau says and she looks into Agent Prentiss' eyes and all she sees is shock and tears of joy.

"**What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for others and the world remains and is immortal." Albert Pine. **


End file.
